trouble with love
by BakariMerdock
Summary: another BBXRae love story, my favorits for titans. Raven is having trouble with her powers and it seems beast boy might know the cause but things just keep getting worse the more she looks into it.
1. Chapter 1

Raven floated cross legged above her bed, trying desperately to meditate. Each time she came close to reaching that serene state of mind and total emotionless ness that was her usual self one of her emotions took hold and she had to start the whole process over again. Why was this so hard to do? Calm should be easy to come by. Her father had been defeated long ago, the city was relatively quiet lately for lack of ambitious criminals, her last birthday went by without incident and she eagerly awaited this year's calibration for it would be the first time in her life she could truly be as everyone else and enjoy it! The tower was hers while Cyborg was busy working on his car, Starfire and Robin were cuddled up in a dark movie theater some where – they had become close since the Tokyo trip – , and Beast boy was out on the town goofing off, everything was perfect! Black energy surrounded her as rage took hold in the moment of weakness and a lamp exploded. She quickly forced it down and opened her eyes.

_I need to see what's wrong. _She thought to herself as she walked to retrieve her mirror. Placing it on her bed she concentrated and continued her mantra, she fell into herself. The dark, rocky, mysterious world that was her mind came into view.

And there they were, each and every one of her emotions milling about the door that she kept locked, the door that would grain them access to her full mind and powers, the door that if one of them breached would allow a new Raven to walk in the waking world, the door she has strictly forbidden all of them to even approach without her express permission, and now they ganged about it trying to tear down the walls she had worked so hard to build!

Had they forgotten what it was like before? Had they forgotten what they had done when she was unable to control herself? Had they forgotten what would happen if she ever lost that control again?! She flew above the group and using her powers to magnify her voice yelled. "ENOUGH!"

All the Ravens stopped and stared. Timid shrank back into the group while obnoxious and rude made noises of complaint, persistence still had hold of the door and was pulling for all she was worth. Raven, the true Raven motioned for the others to pull her away, they complied quickly enough. "Now what is going on?!"

The roar of all the Ravens answering at once was deafening and unintelligible. She silenced them all and bid them back to their own personal sections. There was something definitely wrong here, all her emotions seemed to be acting in conjunction, she decided to talk to each one and hopefully figure out what was troubling her. Happiness was the best place to start for it was the one emotion she had let peek into her life over the last few months. As she entered the flowery, rainbow filled sky realm of her more fluffy emotion she remembered why she rarely visited it. How could something so . . . **pink** be a part of her head?

Thinking about it logically she should go else were before subjecting herself to this place, Raven walked out haring a loud explosion off to the upper regions of her mind.

_Rage. _She quickly flew over to quiet the rebellious emotion, finding it and bravery fighting it out the green clad Raven had some of her stone training monsters beside her.

"I hate him do you hear! We should all hate him for doing this to us!" Rage shouted as she smashed one of the stone beasts. It had been in the form of a lion. Now a wolf, raptor, and bravery jumped her, clawing, slashing, and punching away with abandoned. Rage summoned a great blast of red energy, shattering the stone beasts and throwing bravery away to land in a heap. More of the stone animals leaped at the red clad Raven scoring a few shallow hits before she smashed them into dust. Bravery screamed and leaped back at Rage landing a high kick to her head and sending her flying into the hill with a burst of flying stone and dust.

"It's all his fault!" Rage yelled. "We should just kill the twit and be done with it! If she would let me do what is needed we wouldn't be like this!"

"Enough." The true Raven commanded floating gently down to land in between the two fighters. Rage looked on in her usual defiant manner. Raven had worked long and hard after her fathers defeat to quell her darker side. "Be gone." She said with her eyes glowing white fire. Rage had no other choice but to obey she dissipated into nothingness under her mistresses stern gaze.

"Awesome gal." Bravery congratulated with a hard slap on Ravens back that sent her stumbling forward a few steps. "Woohoo we did it!" The remaining stone statues fell to pieces except for one. It was in the form of a T'Rex, the rocks fell away to reveal as well an effigy of beast boy as could be made. The two high fived and danced around each other in victory, shouting their glory to all willing to hear.

"What is with you two fighting and why have you created him!" Raven yelled.

Bravery moved in front of the stone figure protectively. "I wanted some one to fight beside and she got angry at him being here. Don't even think of making me dismiss him."

Raven went wide eyed and walked away surprised at the tone to say nothing of the demand. She moved on not knowing where to go next when she stumbled into Timids maze. "Great." She sighed. She never liked seeing this part of her self but it was a way to quickly find what was ailing her. Moving through the twists and turns she found Timid being pulled running along by her yellow clad self representing the little fear she possessed.

"Run faster, he'll catch us!"

"Hold it you two, what's wrong?"

"Please don't stop us, I can't face him, not like this." Timid said with tear filled eyes trying to appear as small as possible.

"Not ever!" Fear quivered.

"Who?" Raven asked again.

"Come on Rae. I'm sorry." A familiar voice called.

"Beast boy again?" Raven asked but the two pushed by as his shadowy form rounded the corner. Raven flew up and out the maze the barrier had no hold on her and she watched as the two continued to run. _Ok I am mad at him but protective and afraid of him at the same time? _

Finally she resolved to head back to happy; she might be willing to talk. Walking reluctantly through the pink girly side of her mind resisting the urge to let Rage loose in it just to darken the place up a bit Raven soon found her giddy self clutching a stuffed beast boy toy.

"What do ducks fear most?" it asked.

"What" Happy said while pulling the string in back, as it wound up again the toy continued the very beast boy bad joke.

"The **BILL **collector." Toy and owner rolled on the ground in laughter.

Raven closed her eyes. _Its part of who I am, I can't kill her. _She reminded her self

"What are you doing."

"He's so funny!" Happy said as she continued to laugh far too much at the poor joke.

Seeing it was useless to even try Raven flew away. With each of her more powerful emotion she visited she found some sign of beast boy, walking shadows, statues, pictures, toys, an entire mountain was now shaped in a likeness of his face! Frustrated beyond belief she exited her meditation and reappeared in her room more confused then when she had started. She knew one thing though, what ever was the matter with her beast boy was the cause, and she was going to make him pay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!

Authors notes: well this is my first attempt so please tell me what you think. I just got every episode of Teen Titans as a gift and fell in love with it all over again. I hope you liked Ravens trip into her mind, I loved never more. Any true fan of Teen Titans can most likely see where I am going with this but it will HOPEFULLY be an interesting ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy was enjoying his jaunt into town. He had been waiting for the new TM movie for a long time now and walked out of the theater surrounded by the geek euphoria that always accompanied a true fan after seeing a well done flick. He only wished Cyborg could have joined him, Robin and Starfire had been there but were too busy kissing to notice the movie let alone the fact he was there. Oh well it was a beautiful day and he was flying of cloud nine. He found himself wandering to the nearest comic book and game shop, the new issues would be out today and there was always a role playing game or two he could join in on. By the end of the night he walked away with a bag full of comics, cards, and a character at level 20, great day! He transformed into a hawk and clutching the bag tightly flying back to the tower.

It was well past 11 by the time he landed on the roof top so he slipped in as quietly as possible, not wanting to bother the other Titans as he made his way to his room to deposit the bag and then to the kitchen. He had stayed out later then usual and missed dinner, a late snack and then he would turn in for the night. Robin had scheduled a day of training to start at seven in the morning, he was afraid they were all becoming too relaxed. As if that was possible! Entering the main living aria he found he wasn't the only one awake. Raven sat calmly at the table reading one of her large hard covered books, a cup of hot tea sat on the table within easy reach.

Raven took the cup of tea, brought it to her lips, blew away the steam to cool it a little and began to sip when . . .

"HEY RAVEN! How's it goin!" He said a little too loudly.

Raven too engrossed in her book to have noticed his arrival jumped at the sudden noise taking a large gulp of hot tea and spilling the remainder down her chin, onto her leotard, and bare legs. She struggled to swallow the liquid without yelling at the sudden hot burning sensation. She jumped up from her seat chocking beast boys name as her emotions once again broke through her mental barriers and gained a little more hold on her. Black energy engulfed near by dishes that had been left to dry, one exploded immediately the black energy moving and wrapping around each piece.

"Do you ever think before you do something?" Raven raged. One of the plates flew out of the strainer aimed at beast boys head, he quickly dodged the projectile. The others along with the broken pieces of the first dish floated gently over to Raven encircling and rotating around her like the patterns of an atom.

"I'm sorry Rae calm down."

"No your not." She yelled as another plate flew out faster and almost hit the green Titan. "You never consider others in anything you do, never think of how your actions will affect those around you. You just barge in and blunder through always thinking of one thing, YOU!" the pieces of broken plate launched like pellets from a shot gun.

Beast boy shifted into a mouse and the pieces snapped loudly into the fabric of the chair behind him ripping a good ways through. "I didn't mean it!" He said shifting back and holding his hands out disarmingly. "I was just saying HI!"

"You didn't mean it? You didn't mean it! Is that supposed to make it all go away, is that supposed to stop the hurt you've caused, is that supposed to fix what you've done to my head!" With each out raged question another projectile launched. Beast boy was glad of the many training courses Robin and Cyborg had put him though to sharpen his reflexes for he wouldn't have been able to stay ahead of them otherwise.

Even though he made out to be an incorrigible jokester with little to no real intelligence he was battle hardened and sharp enough to see, not only the obvious anger in his friends eyes but hurt, and confusion in her glowing orbs. She was distant, she was always retracted a little from the others but this was full out gone. With each dodge he made his way closer to the enraged girl and at the last second pounced.

Raven was not thinking clearly or else she would have seen the simple tactics and repositioned her self, but she was beyond all rational thought. Beast boy tackled her, knocking her to the floor and loosening her concentration enough so she lost control and the remaining two plates fell to the floor.

The two rolled around over the broken glass, down the single step separating the kitchen from the living room and into the couch. "Raven snap out of it." Beast boy shouted. Her eyes were blood red now. Energy sparked forth engulfing the green Titan and constricting around him. "Raven." He said through gritted teeth as he felt his body strain. "Please." It was little more then a whisper for all the air had been forced from his lungs and the world began to darken.

Rage watched intently as she was squeezing the life out of the one foolish enough to disrupt her plans, to try and totally banish her forever. In any other situation she could find a way to rise to the top, it was only matter of time, but with him she could truly be put aside and forgotten. It would end now! Then she felt it, the pangs and pulls of the other emotions, heavy blows lessening her grip on the real world as she was pulled back into her prison.

Raven opened her eyes, gasping in breath as realization came to what she was doing. The energy dismissed around beast boy and he crumpled to the floor barely breathing. Raven sat up, moving quickly to his side and sending her magic into his broken form to probe how bad the damage really was. It was bad.

Working feverishly she set her healing arts to work on her friend as sorrow, worry, and shame all vied for her attention. "Come on green bean, you've taken worse then this." His breathing was slowing, hart beat was shallow, and though his eyes were open they were glazed and lifeless. "No, no you can't die." She pored more magic into him but nothing seemed to change. "No you can't leave me you here, I'm sorry, please wake up, I'm sorry!" the flow of energy turned from purple to white as she used her emotions to strengthen the spells, they were all present now – except for rage – all working in conjunction to save the friend she had so wrongly beaten. _Why? _Why had she done this? She had stayed up in the hopes of seeing the changeling and figuring out what was bothering her, yes spilling hot tea was a reason to get angry but this? Did she truly hate him this much? Every part of her mind seemed to shout in denial of the question. Her aura was so powerful now it shown as a beacon and could be seen far into the city.

"Is this heaven?" Beast boy asked softly. "I can't see."

Hearing his words Raven realized how much power she was actually putting out and lessened it. The room came into view. Beast boy gave a small jump when she saw her kneeling over him but calmed when she noticed her eyes, Ravens clear purple orbs staring down at him, tears flowed freely, and she shook from both the effort of healing his dieing body and the shock of what she had almost done.

"You ok Rae?" he asked not totally awake.

Her body moved before she could even begin to think gathering up the green teen in her arms she hugged him tightly bringing him close to her and drawing him into a deep kiss. Forgetting to release the healing spell completely it continued to work through her touch, in this case her lips, and the surge of emotion sent it flowing through him with a jolt.

It was the most amazing thing he could have ever imagined and one of the most frightening, sure he had been kissed before but it never felt this good. He felt like he could take on Slades entire army alone, but this was Raven, _RAVEN! _

She continued to kiss him as her emotions rattled around in a large jumble and he soon gave into the sensation kissing her back. It seemed to last an eternity and be over in seconds at the same time but they finally had to break the kiss to catch their breath. Raven let go of the spell and pulled him even tighter against her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please forgive me. I don't know what happened, please say you're going to be ok, please." She wailed

Beast boy tentatively moved his hands up to stroke her soft hair. "I'm fine Rae, calm down." She breathlessly sobbed that she was sorry over and over again. He returned her hug to stop her from trembling more then anything. "Shhh it's ok. I'm fine, it's ok." He soothed, worry for his distraught friend overriding his confusion for the time being. As he worked to calm her of her emotional state the chaos in her head began to die down and a fraction of her true self was able to gain clarity in all that had transpired. Raven pushed back from him, staring, mouth agape, then bolted from the room as fast as her feet would carry her.

Beast boy sat amongst the broken crockery, overturned furniture, and ruffed up carpet. Totally unsure of what had just happened. "All I wanted was a TLT?" – Tofu, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!

Well I had extra time so I can post two chapters I don't know when the next one will be though. I wrote this all on the fly, I didn't even know where I wanted BB to come in but it just all seemed to happen. I hope it is ok please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments after Ravens fast exit Starfire and Robin came bursting into the living room. Robin came first, weapons drawn and ready to throw as he slid into the door to stop in one of his crouched poses, Starfire flew in high, hands alight with green bolts ready to be released her eyes were sparking green flame as she and their leader scanned the scene.

"Beast boy." Starfire gasped noticing her friend sitting against the back of the couch, broken dishes all around and looking haggard. "Who has committed this hatful act upon our friend and kitchen ware?"

"We heard the commotion. Are you ok beast boy?" Robin asked all busyness. The green Titan nodded accepting Starfires help in getting to his feet. "Who did this, are they still here, was anyone else hurt?"

"Dude calm down. No ones here, I just have bad luck with women." Beast boy replied while dusting himself off and walking to the kitchen cubby where they kept the broom and dust pan. Robin and Star gave each other confused looks and settled into a more normal stance.

"Please explain friend beast boy, who is this woman of the bad luck?" Stare asked.

"It was nothing." He answered as he stooped to sweep up the glass on the step.

"This doesn't look like nothing." Robin said in his usual tone.

"I messed up ok!"

The two continued to look at him, it was obvious they weren't going to let him off without a full explanation but what could he say, he wasn't even sure he fully understood it all. There was something bothering Raven and he didn't want to hurt her by getting these two on her case. She had enough to deal with without him making it worse, but he was stuck and too frustrated to come up with a good lie. "I came into the kitchen to get something to eat, I missed supper so I was hungry, Raven was reading and like an idiot I jumped her. She spilled tea all over herself and then went ballistic! She knocked me around a little but not too bad." He lied. "I know there was more to it then that because she was really angry but not totally at me, she took care of the damage and then she . . ." It had all rushed out one event after another but he was able to stop himself before he told of the kiss, he knew that would be too much for the tormented girl to take, he just added it to the growing list of secrets he and she shared and kept from their friends for both their sakes and the sake of the team. "And then she ran out and that's it." He continued to sweep as he talked and had gathered most of the glass.

Stare looked at Robin questioningly. "This 'ballistic' is a game involving the throwing of kitchen breakables?"

"No Star." Best boy answered as he began to pick shards of the plate from the chair cushion. "She was crying when she left."

"I'll talk to her for you." Robin said turning to the door.

"Yes we shall patch the hole in your friendship." Starfire clapped her hands excited to be assistance.

"NO!" Beast boy shouted pleadingly. "Please just give her some time to calm down and I'll talk to her, it my fault and I'll fix it."

Starefire and Robin gave each other knowing glances then nodded. "Ok Beast boy if you say so."

Raven ran through the halls, she had know idea where she was going to go but she had to get away, out of the tower she didn't care as long as it was far away from beast boy. What had just happened?! Her eyes were so full of tears she could barely see where she was going, but she had lived so long in the tower even in this state she could navigate. As she rounded the corner she heard a loud CLANG! She registered that her head hurt before passing out. Slowly opening her eyes Raven worked to bring the world into focus. "Nnnnn what hit me?"

"Wow Rae take it easy, you took a nasty hit there."

"Cyborg."

"Ya, I was walking to my room when you rounded the corner." He explained helping her into a sitting position. "You ran head first into me."

She tried to move and felt herself begin to swoon. "Ohhh my head. That was you I hit."

"Huh trouble with being mostly metal, soft heart, hard chest." He laughed slightly. "What were you running from? I've never seen you so frantic."

"My self." She stated in her normal monotone voice. The pain and distortion had quieted her emotions, for the moment she was in full control.

"Well I didn't get very far." Raven looked away at the joke. Streams of liquid began to form down her cheeks again. "Ok Rae, what's up? You don't run from nothing and you certainly never cry in front of anyone."

"It's complicated."

"I'm willing to listen. You know that." It was true. Ever since overload took over his car they had formed a close bond, he had become more of a big brother then a friend. She often spent hours in his workshop helping him with different projects, talking over each others problems, or just reading and enjoying his company.

"I haven't been right since Jinx broke."

_Flash back_

Jinx slipped stealthily into the tower, all the Titans had turned in for the night and she had little trouble bypassing the security system with a little tech she had 'borrowed' from Gizmo. Working off of memory from the last time they had invaded the tower she had little trouble finding Ravens room. She had neglected many an artifact in her original search thinking they would have had more time but she was sure the Goth would have something to enhance her powers. The door slid open easily and silently it's occupant oblivious to Jinx's entrance. She moved in and after a quick scan found a locked box on a book stand in the corner. _There. _A wisped hex unhooked the lock. It was common thief thinking that people only lock away valuable items they wished to keep, items of great wealth, history, or in this case power. What else would the witch have in a safe then a spell book? Jinx thought she had hit the jackpot she had no clue of the true nature of the white and gray book she pulled from the box.

The lock was a final precaution. The real security was the magical wards Raven had placed on the box. The hex had dispelled the first of it but the secondary spell rang an alarm in her mind, her eyes popped open and she stared in shock at the intruder holding the cursed book of Malchior. "Drop it if you know what's good for you." She commanded as black orbs of energy appeared around her hands and she levitated out of bed.

"Back off witch." Jinx said as she sent out a hex.

Raven dispelled the attempt before it too effect and attempted to grab the girl with a spectral hand but Jinx was able to dodge, they traded and counter acted spells back an forth, dancing around each other to try and get the upper hand. All the while Jinx held the book tightly. "Listen Jinx you don't know what that book is. Just set it down and you can walk away."

"Huh now there's no way your getting it back." She said sending out another spell above her opponent and causing a small part of the ceiling to fall onto her. She made a dash for the door but was pushed aside by a magically thrown night stand. The book went flying and Raven made it to her feet. Jumping for the book she was intercepted by Jinx. Grappling hand to hand the two tried to fight one another off. Loose spells of black energy and pinkish hexes shot forth in all directions, a number of which hit the book and began to take an odd effect as its occupant absorbed the unguided magic. The bindings and pages pulsated with each hit. Malchior stirred.

Having heard the fight the others charged in to the fray, quickly subduing Jinx. As Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire escorted the dangerous spell caster to jail beast boy stayed behind to look after Raven. Despite her many pleas that he leave her room he stayed to help her clan up. She was careful not to let him touch the book containing Malchior, she placed it back in the box and reenacted the wards before shooing him out and climbing back into bed.

Her mind was weakest during sleep. Even with that truth it would be a difficult task indeed to take on the disciplined teen. That is unless you are the mind of a centuries old dragon. Yes the book containing his magnificent body was locked away in the dark girl's nasty little box, but his mind. His ever calculating mind has seen the opportunity presented by the stupid Hexer when she first entered the room, he had called out to her subconscious in hopes she would be able to bypass Ravens securities and take him away. She had enough potential to free him just as Raven had in the past, a short look into her mind showed the same longings he had used against the half demon girl before. This time though he would be sure to tie up loose ends. His plan had been thrown off when Raven awoke due to the utter stupidity of his would be thief in not checking all magics on the container before opening it. Then the spells began flying, his mind raced with a new plan, and he began pulling the unused spells into the book weakening the bindings enough to allow a small window of escape. Not enough for his entire being but just enough to allow his mind to once again taste the sweet air of reality. He had only studied this form of casting in short. Never had he though the need would arise that he would have to be detached from his powerful body or that he would want to. He had to move quickly and the only vessel available was too delicious to pass up. The shadowy mass that was the dragons mind snaked its way over to her bed, creeping up the side, moving onto her young body. It enveloped her feet first, taking in her power bit by little bit and making it his own before he attempted to take on her mind. He was certain she would be no challenge but had fallen before for such arrogant thoughts.

Raven felt something crawling over her feet. Like a disgusting, moving, darkness leaching the very life from her body as it went. She knew she should wake up, she needed fight the thing – what ever it was – but she was unable to rouse her mind to action. She had no choice but to remain between sleep and the waking world feeling it crawl up her legs, her hips, to her stomach, chest, it was at her neck before the first images appeared to her terrified mind. She screamed in her sleep as the darkness flew up over her chin, mouth, and finally her eyes. She awoke in her mind, imprisoned under the wing of its new owner. The black dragon Malchior. "Don't worry my 'love' I shall take good care of you body."

The next morning was like any other to the Titans, Malchior had been able to watch Raven and the other in their every day life over the time he spent in the book, he was sure he could find a weakness in the binding and with the information make his escape when they were otherwise occupied but now he used it to other advantages. He had the metal man, masked fool, and overly happy alien completely thinking there was nothing wrong. Raven had made it all too easy for him. She always sat alone, barely talked to her so called friends preferring to burry her nose in a book. The green one walked in making some of his unsuccessful jests and he took his cue to respond in a witticism that he was sure was appropriately hurtful to stay in character. The boy looked at him oddly, normally he would laugh at his own stupidity when it was pointed out by the dark witch but now he seemed angry. Before anything could be said their alarm sounded and the masked one shouted for them to form up. _This could be fun. _Malchior would play the hero for as long as he needed to research a way to enact the spell to free his body. Raven had placed extra binding on the book after their first encounter.

Raven watched helplessly as the imposter played at being her. How could her friends not see something was wrong? They didn't even suspect they were in danger. _Its all your fault for being so distant Raven. _She scolded herself for it was true the dragon played the part to a T.

Malchior watched with amusement as the four traded blows with the fool court magician by the name of Mumbo. He had turned the boys weapons into glue and stuck him to a wall, tied the alien up with metal rings, blinded the beast with flash powder, and caused the metal mans canon to shoot daisies. King would pay well for such entertainment this mage could provide but ultimately he was a second rate hack.

"Haha if it isn't my old assistant." He said indicating the cloaked girl that had hovered off to the side during the fight.

"Do you mean me?" Malchior asked a little insulted.

"Yes I mean you. I have missed my rabbit. How about another show?" He pointed his hat – the only real magical item he possessed – at her causing a mass of cards to fly forth at her.

The dragon waved his new hand causing the cards to ignite and burn to dust within seconds. He gave a yawn. "You sir are not fit to clean my cape." he stated.

"Insolent little girl!" Mumbo tapped shot a bolt of electricity at Malchior.

It was dispelled inches before hitting. "If you insist on fighting me I shall be forced to respond." Another bolt came and was turned. "Fine then have it your way." His eyes flashed with black power and with a spell Raven would never have let enter her mind let alone leave her lips caused the caster to become rigged, his eyes turned in on themselves, and he fell over.

The others asked what she had done and Malchior told them it was a new spell, he would be stiff of a while and then would be fine. In truth Mumbos mind was being tortured by the worst demons and beasts he would imagine, every pain that could be inflicted on body was being experienced by the magician only to be healed and start over. Every dark thing humanity had ever come up with to cause another pain was being shown to the poor fool as he lay perfectly still and it wouldn't stop for a week. If his mind survived he would be forever incapable of controlling his body or mind normally. Raven watched it all knew every dark deed the dragon caused her to commit she shuddered at the thought of what was happening to Mumbo, even her didn't deserve this. Malchior just smiled. The Titans returned home and Malchior went to Ravens room to meditate he said but in truth to study new spells and play a little more with his new toy. _Maybe I'll keep you around for entertainment, would you like that? _He asked Raven. She just glared in response.

Throughout the ride home and dinner Beast boy didn't say a word to her, Malchior began to think he had gone too far with the insult but decided to let it be, the others thought he was who he appeared to be and the boys hurt feelings were the least that would happen when he found what he needed. _Hmm you are in sore need of ingredients. I don't see worm root anywhere, and there isn't enough gray moss for a basic incantation, how do you survive? _He complained gathering her cloak before leaving to gather the necessary tools for his form of casting.

"Dude I'm telling you something isn't right." Beast by said while pulling Cyborg along the hall.

"And I'm telling you I'm not going into Ravens room while she is out. I like my head where it is thank you!"

"That's not Raven!"

"What, of course it is."

"No its not, I know Raven and that isn't her!"

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked doubtfully.

"She doesn't smell right." BB stated flatly like it made all the sense in the world and to him it did. "I know it sounds odd but I know the scent of every one of you, its like a piece of home has been taken away. She usually smells . . . well its complicated, I can tell the troubled thoughts racing through her as her smell fluctuates, the normal stuff is there tea, books, the detergent she uses but her scent is different. Normaly it is sweet, calming, and sharp all at the same time. I smell doubt and the tiniest bit of fear when she is around us the joy when she gets off a good joke about me and when we include her in the group. Now all I smell is evil, she was always a bit dark and unpredictable but this is pure evil!"

It was too funny a concept for the half man to take, he pulled his had free and walked off laughing all the way. Beast boy stomped his foot and continued on. It as easy to enter her room and find the mirror that would allow him entry into her mind. He knew she was in trouble and her emotions were the best place to get answers. Oh he hoped he was right, if he wasn't she found out he had entered her mind again she would kill him. He entered the mirror and was confronted by the dragon, Raven caged at its feet by blue energy.

"Beast boy! GET OUT!" Raven yelled full of fear for her friend.

He looked up at the beast and suddenly felt very small.

"Well now, who do we have here? A knight in green armor?" The dragon mocked. "See how I greet knights." Fire shot out at BB and he had to move quickly to dodge.

"Just go! Leave now and tell the others!" Raven screamed.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Malchior said as his tail flashed out ensnaring the shifter as he took the form of a wolf. Malchior squeezed until the BB turned back into a human form. "I need more time to regain my body." He moved BB to his powerful jaws intent on devouring the boy whole as he had done to countless others over the course of his illustrious carrier.

"No please! Don't hurt him!" Raven screamed.

"Oh? What's this, for once you offer the correct respect due to one of my stature, could it be you have feelings for this green thing?"

"He's my friend." Raven stated shaken to the core by BB precarious position. "I beg you Malchior don't hurt him."

"Hmm though I do appreciate the demeanor in which the request was offered I see no reason not to proceed with my meal, it has been so long since I tasted blood."

"Taste this!" BB said shifting into a Rex and biting for all he was worth onto the dragons neck. Malchior howled in pain as the boys teeth sank in and began to tear his scales, but this was only a manifestation of his conscious self and once he got over the initial surprise he took control and dissipated into insubstantial smoke.

"Hmhmhmmm Interesting indeed knight. Can you imitate any form?"

"Any animal I want to beat you, you filthy . . ."

"Now, now lets not be rude about this, I was only inquiring because I have gone through so much trouble to find a way of reacquiring my former body when it never occurred to me a suitable . . . loaner I believe you would call it? Was available."

"Beast boy get away!"

Too late the smoke turned into a whirlwind around the green Titan, flashing lightning into his turning form and slowly absorbing into his skin. How much easier it was for the dragon to take over his feeble mind, it practically gave in without a fight. Testing his new found powers the dragon shifted into an almost perfect likeness of himself. "Hmm not my color but better then your small frail body."

"No you can't!" Raven shouted tears flying as she shook her head in denial of what she just witnessed.

"Oh but I can my dear and have. I think I will leave you here, so much more fitting an end, trapping you in your own mind as you trapped me in that cursed book." The dragon turned and left through the portal. Ravens body collapsed where it stood, with no mind to control it she was a shell capable of sustaining its life but nothing else. The owners of the small herbal shop rushed over to see what had happened to their best customer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me

Authors notes: Well the flash back is taking longer then I though it would to write, glad to see so many people reading my story but still hoping for feed back. I hope you like the choice of villains I loved spellbound but had hopped Rae and BB had had a longer tender moment then they had, I will be doing something about that when the flash back is over, so how will they defeat Malchior and get Raven back? I DON"T KNOW! That is why I have stopped for now, need to think but don't worry I will come up with something interesting, I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash back postponed as we return to Cyborg and Raven

"Yes I remember that day. We thought BB had gone crazy. He was attacking the city but you showed up and defeated Malchior banishing him back to the book and giving Beast boy his body back."

"Not me alone." Raven said. "There are parts you don't know about. I made Beast boy promise not to tell"

Back to flash back

Raven watched as Malchiors smoky form snaked its way into beast boy's body and then disappear through the forbidden door, outraged she threw herself at the cage of energy. She was thrown back by the shock wave but got up quickly, throwing her own energy at the field trying desperately to break it down and help her friend. It was no use, she had tried all that before when she was first captured but now it was more primal, anger had taken over fully and she stood there pounding her fists wrapped in energy at the barrier, being knocked back, and then getting up and starting the whole process over again. Exhaustion quickly fell over her and sorrow took the place of anger if not fully. "Beast boy!" she screamed for no other reason then to vent her frustrations.

"Calm yourself mistress." A gentler version of her voice said. Raven looked over to see the speaker, it was one of her emotions alright though she wasn't sure how that was possible or even which one it was. All her emotions had been locked within her mental form and therefore were in the cell with her, summoning one of the others on the outside of the cell to attempt to dispel it had been the first action she tried. Not to mention she had never see this version before, it was her as all the others were, but this one had a glow about it, her cloak was blue but shifted color spectrums as she walked to give a cosmic look, as if she wore the stars themselves. She levitated a pulsating green light between her hands, holding it close to her left breast. Her heart.

"How is this possible, never mind get me out of here! That dragon will pay for what he's done."

The emotion sighed. "You always were a demanding one, I would free you mistress but you have denied me too long. I have not the power for such a task, not alone. There is a way, but I shall require your permission to enter the door."

"No!" Raven spat. "I don't even know you, how do I know you won't do worse then the dragon."

"It is a sad fact indeed that you do not know me better, but I have been there, always in the background, influencing the better sides of you nature where I can. I have had help, we have extraordinary friends."

"Say all you want, I still don't trust you, you must be some very dark thing I locked fare away, or else why aren't you in here with the rest of me?" Raven asked.

"That pains me mistress, I have only the best interests for us, and the reason I am not locked away with the rest is that I exist only partially in your mind. My true home is not accessible by the mirror. Now I ask you once more, we are not the only ones in need here. He is close to death." The new Raven extended the light over to the cell, Raven looked into it, deep into the light to see a small beast boy sleeping at its center.

Raven gasped in realization. "Beast boys mind! You saved it?"

"Yes but it can not survive here long without his body, he is untrained, his mind too fragile."

"Go." Raven said in defeat, there was actually no way she could have stopped the odd emotion anyway but she wasn't about to tell her that.

"Thank you mistress." Tenderly the emotion placed beast boys mind by Ravens cage making certain it was safe. "Keep watch over him, he is quite amazing." She said.

"Amazing?" Raven asked.

"I can count the number of people you have let into my domain on one hand, this one has found it without your help and I cherish each and ever time he appears. I will strike down the dragon, for his sake above ours." The emotion exited and Raven was left to wonder and watch. Ravens emotion awoke their sleeping body, they were in an ambulance, she quickly threw off the restraints, I.V. and oxygen mask, ignoring the man in back she teleported out and back to her room to retrieve the book.

The fight was spectacular, Raven used spells of power she had only read about, never had the magic flowed so freely and strongly thought her then in the hands of this other self. In the end the dragon was sealed away again, locked so deep within the book he might as well not exist.

Back to the present

"So it was one of your emotions?" Cyborg asked. He always thought it odd how she kept herself split like she did, after his trip through her mirror he wondered what his mind would look like, he was glad he didn't know.

"Yes but that's not all she did." Raven continued.

Flashback

Once the Dragon was defeated Beast boys beaten body reverted back to its correct shape and fell to the ground. Ravens emotion scooped him up and flew off with all speed back to her room and the mirror. They entered to see the true Raven sitting near the edge of the cage watching beast boys mind as it flickered weakly.

"Hurry, he's fading." Raven yelled. The new emotion set the body down and with a few incantations the two were able to work his mind back into place. The damage was healed soon after and he lay quietly sleeping. Raven was still trapped and would be until the cage was dispelled.

"Thank you. That was an amazing show you put on."

"Our power is strong when directed in the right path."

"Yes, which part of me are you anyway?"

The emotion just smiled. Normally Raven would be angry, this was her head after all, they should not play games with her, but looking at her other self she just felt guilty?

"I think he is the one to answer that." The emotion said indicating beast boy.

"Ok, he doesn't even know what's going on in his own head half the time let alone mind." Raven dryly.

"I'm not in your head, not always."

"Fine then, keep your secret. Just get me out of here!" Raven snapped. The emotion stretched yawning.

"Our power works differently in my hands, I will need his help to accomplish that feat, and we need rest mistress." Raven couldn't argue her body was weary from the fight but she still didn't like trusting this thing anymore then she had too. And how was beast boy going to help her use her powers? "I shall take him back and return when I am able to free you my lady." The emotion gave a respectful bow before scooping up beast boy and heading back to the door. Raven was afraid she had erred in letting the thing go, it could easily keep her trapped in her own skull and live out her life as its own, that had been Rages plan for some time and it would have taken advantage if it had had the chance. But there was something abut this one, something Raven trusted, even looked up to, she had never seen her eyes glow with such wisdom and kindness as when she looked upon the creature that had mysteriously shown up to save her and her friends. So she would wait and see what happened.

Beast boy awoke as the two exited Ravens mirror. "Rae, is that you?"

"Yes beast boy it's me. You ok?"

"Uhhh the last thing I remember is that dark stuff tearing into my brain!"

Raven told beast boy about the whole thing, omitting the fact that her true self was still trapped and making the green Titan out to be more heroic than he had been.

"Wow, thanks for getting it out of my head."

"Thank you beast boy, if it wasn't for you I would still be trapped." She said embracing the green titan.

_I am still trapped, just remember that! _Raven yelled at herself.

_I know mistress, trust me._

After the short hug the two exited Ravens room. Beast boy was happy in a way, if he had been wrong and gone into her room let alone her head again he was sure he would be in the clouds looking over his newly dug grave. But it all worked out and she was grateful, but he could still sense something was off with his friend. It was her but in an odd way, not? He let the thought drift off as he and Raven joined the others in the meeting hall for a debriefing. Raven let beast boy tell the story as she had told him while she made out to be too fatigued, in truth this form had access to all of her emotions as the original and she was using each one to make the decisions she was going to. During the talk and all through dinner she stayed close to beast boy but remained silent.

It was a normal night, Cyborg and beast boy fought over the choice of food for dinner, Robin and Starfire talked about their next date, everything that had happened that day was put behind them. Life had moved on.

Beast boy started watching T.V. a scifi channel was showing a marathon about some man and woman traveling in a blue box. The others were turning in for the night and he looked forward to spending some alone time after the invasion and all. He was shocked when Raven of all people came and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry did you want to watch something?" Beast boy asked seeing she hadn't brought a book with her. Raven shook her head.

"Can I sit with you a while?" Her voice was low and her eyes downcast as she asked.

"Sure!" He said happily, she had never wanted to watch a movie with him, it could be fun. As the hours passed she ever so slowly moved closer to the green titan, until she could lean her head on his shoulder, curling her legs behind her and grasping his left arm. Beast boy gave a start, staring wide eyed at the goth girl. _What was she up to? _He continued to watch the movie as she snuggled closer not sure of what she wanted him to do exactly.

The emotion controlling Raven took a deep breath to steady herself. Raven could feel her drawing on her other emotions all at once, she was in full control.

_What are you doing? _She asked frightened.

_Preparing us. This has to work. _It stated with a clam neither of them felt.

"I was so scared when I saw him attack you." She whispered. Beast boy turned his full attention to her, shocked at the admission of feeling, he knew how hard it was for her to deal with her emotions. "I thought. . ." The words caught in her throat momentarily. "I thought he was going to kill you."

She was shaking beast boy noticed, Raven, the girl that had fought demons and worse was quivering like a leaf in the wind because she had been worried over him. He wasn't fully sure of how to feel about this or what to do, but one thing was clear, he needed to do something. He lay a comforting hand on her arm, shifting as best he could while she held him so he was somewhat facing her.

"It's ok Raven, we're fine now, and he won't be back after that beating you gave him."

Raven continued to shake, eyes glistening as she hugged him. "You don't understand." She said breathlessly. "He was in my mind! He showed me everything he had planned to do to you all." She hadn't lied the images would haunt her dreams for nights to come. "It was horrible! Each death was worse then the last and I would be forced to watch helpless to stop him. Then you showed up and when he attacked I …" she left the thought unfinished her fears evident.

"It's ok Rae, its over, and we will always be here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Best boy didn't know why he said it that way but he meant it. At that moment he didn't care if an entire army tried, he would make sure she was safe.

They sat there for a bit just enjoying each others company. Raven began to yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Beast boy suggested but she just nuzzled her head into his arm. Smiling at how cute she was acting he hooked his arm behind her. It was difficult because it had lost feeling a while ago and was now tingling at the movement. He stood dipping his hand under Ravens knees and lifting her into his arms. She looked surprised and he though she would protest but she just closed her eyes and settled onto his chest, listening to his heart race.

_Who knew he was this strong? _The true Raven asked.

_Mmm I did. _

_Ok hugging him and acting like a fool is going to get me out of here how? _

_Don't worry mistress, I'm getting everything we need, just wait._

Beast boy carried Raven down the hall to her room. He stood at the door thinking she would get down and enter but she just continued to lay there, a content look upon her face as she breathed softly. _Did she fall asleep?_

_Ahhh! Your not going to let him in are you!_

_Yes_

_But it's my room! Mine!_

_Our room mistress or have you forgotten I am part of you?_

_I'm not so sure of that anymore but he is not allowed in my room!_

_You are way too possessive. No wonder I've had such a hard time talking to you._

Sighing beast boy walked in hoping Raven wouldn't wake up and kill him for entering. He quickly walked over and set her on the bed pausing long enough to push strands of hair that had fallen over her face back into place before turning to leave

"Please, don't go." She whispered stirring. Beast by stopped.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _Raven screamed at her emotion.

_Something that we should have done a long time ago._

Raven said something else as she watched her emotion take advantage of the situation for her own weird needs but it was tuning her out now paying attention to beast boy.

"Ahh what did you have in mind?" He asked confused at the request. Raven motioned him over to the bed pulling him atop it. "wait here, and don't look." She said before standing and walking to her dresser.

Beast boy spun away wide eyed staring at the wall as he realized she was going to change. Fidgeting with his fingers he started talking for no other reason then to distract his mind from the situation. "Um nice room, love the look, kind of dark but good for mood. Ahh I mean oh I didn't mean it like that. I was, I know I said I was here for you and don't get me wrong but, I mean we are friends, not that I am saying, I don't know what I am saying. . ." The sound of a cloak falling gently to the floor sent chills up his spine. "Um what exactly are you doing? Never mind don't answer that, huh I'm going to shut up now." He jumped as ravens hand slipped onto his shoulder.

"I'm finished." She said. Beast boy went rigged, ever so slowly her turned his head, then his hips sliding along the bed so he was facing her and saw she was wearing a blue baggy, night shirt, which covered her down to the knees, it had a picture of a cat on it playing with a ball of yarn. Beast boy relaxed immediately.

"You look nice." He was shocked at the picture, never had he thought of her as an animal lover. Especially something as cute as a kitten!

_Uh you couldn't take a plain one? _Raven moaned. Stare fire had bought her the thing a while ago and she didn't feel right tossing it, but now she wished she had.

"Thank you, I love this one. Actually it reminds me of you. Though the cat is white." Raven blushed.

"Thanks." Beast boy said. Raven stood there a moment before sitting down and embracing him again. He responded in kind.

"Stay with me tonight, at least until I fall asleep?"

"Ahhh say what?" Beast boy could hardly believe his ears. Was this Raven?

"I can't be alone tonight." She insisted squeezing him tighter. "Please." The last came as a whisper but he heard every word as if it had been shouted. Looking into her pleading eyes he couldn't very well say no.

"Just let me get my stuff." He figured he would need a blanket and a pillow if he was going to stay, she had one chair that would be big enough for him to curl up into if he turned into a small dog or a cat. Raven just shook her head and indicating the bed they sat on. "It's big enough for two. You can sleep in these can't you?" She asked indicating his day clothes. It was true he would have no trouble sleeping in them. He often preferred to, it saved him the trouble of getting dressed in the morning.

Raven climbed under the covers, pushed back and motioned for him to join her. Beast boy shakily stripped out of his shirt, folded it neatly on the floor and settled in, taking as little space as he possible could on the mattress. Raven stared gratefully at him as she covered herself up and snuggled into her pillow.

"Um maybe it would be more comfortable if I, uhh, turned into a cat or something? Then I could sleep on a pillow and give you more room?" the bed was more then adequately sized but he knew something wasn't right, and he wasn't sure she fully trusted himself at this point.

"There is plenty of room." Raven said. Beast boy cursed himself for not thinking of a better excuse. "Come closer." She asked softly. Best boy moved a bit closer and under the blanket she held up. "Hold me." She begged softly. Even in his uncertainty Beast boy knew she was troubled, it was clear she needed him, so with a deep breath he gave into the situation. Wrapping his right arm around her waist and placing his left under her neck so she could cuddle up close to him placing her head once again against his strong chest and feeling his heart beat.

They lay there a while, he felt like he should do something. Slowly he began caressing her back and shoulders softly with his right hand as he tenderly cradled her in his left. After a few moments of waiting for her to stop him he moved his hand up to run his fingers through her dark hair. "Mmm that feels good." She said content in every move he made.

Raven couldn't believe what her emotion was doing. It had to be some form of insanity or sick sense of humor she hadn't seen before. Why else would she be curling up in bed with beast boy, BEAST BOY!

_Everything I have told him is true mistress, you were worried about all those things, and what I am doing is necessary to gain your freedom, it should come as no surprise to you that I need his comfort to gain power. Now shut up and enjoy it. _

Enjoy it? What was there to enjoy! She was in her room, lying against beast boys chest while a run away emotion played sick games with her friend.

_Mmm doesn't he look magnificent? _

It was true he did look better then she had though he would, he seemed to be all skin an bones in his uniform but now she could see him without a shirt he was well toned, fit and strong. He was handsome . . . _Stop that! _She scolded the emotion for the unwanted thoughts.

_I didn't do a thing. _It laughed.

Turning her attention back to her companion Raven asked. "Whats your name?"

"Hmm?"

"We've been friends for so long and I just realized I don't know your real name."

"Garfield Logan." He answered truthfully, she had been the first to know in a long time, being green kind of did away with a secret identity so he got used to his hero name and before long people just took to calling him that never even asking what his real one was. He wasn't even sure if Robin knew.

She laughed a little. "You mean like the cat?"

"Yes." He said disappointed.

"It suits you well." Raven said pulling her head up and kissing him. It was just a brush of the lips but at the moment it was so much more.

The true Raven moaned in frustration in the background. Beast boy let the kiss go allowing her to take what she needed from him as she saw fit. He continued to comb his fingers though her hair. Massaging her head then moving down to her shoulders and stopping just before the small of her back. The emotion enjoyed ever bit of it, happy his hands never strayed as more vulgar men would have. She fell asleep happier then she had ever been. Beast boy stayed awake for a long time just watching Raven sleep and listening to her soft rhythmic breathing before dozing off.

As her body slept the emotion went back into Ravens mind to confront her fuming mistress.

"Have you had quite enough fun?" She asked. Her body was wreathed in black flames showing her anger at the emotions antics.

"I have what I need. Don't be too hard on him when we awaken, he means a lot to us."

"I know that, he is a good friend, which is why I don't like you playing games with him." She said threateningly.

The emotion sighed and chanted the incantation to release her mistress. Raven stood up slowly, took the two steps to stand directly in front of her other self. "I am grateful for your help in saving my friends and for keeping your word but I don't appreciate the situation you have placed me in so I give you this warning. Crawl back into what ever dark twisted corner of my mind you came from and stay there." She said glaring at the strange emotion. "If I ever see you again . . ." She trailed off seeing as much as feeling that her words had little to no effect on this one.

Shaking her head the emotion looked back to her mistress. "I am sorry you are not ready to include me in our life, I will be as quiet as I can mistress, but know that I will not release what I know to be right. You will come to see in time."

Raven stepped back into control scattering her emotions back to their usual places as the new one dissipated from sight, she was too tired to wake until dawn approached and then her eyes snapped open to see beast boy watching her. Her eyes glowed black and dangerous. "I'll give you ten seconds to get your hands off me and out of my room." She growled.

"But I thought you wanted."

"That was not me. One of my emotions took over. Apparently she likes sick jokes, seven seconds!" She could clearly see the pain her words caused but was in no mood to care, she just wanted him away from her. He pulled his arm out from under her and slipped out from under the covers, pausing to grab his shirt he looked back to see her still laying there, perfectly still and with the same angry glow to her eyes.

"It was fun while it lasted."

"Three . . . two . . ."

He ran from the room not wanting to cause her any more distress and to save himself as much of a beating as possible.

End of flashback

"I explained it better later that day, I hated hurting him but what was I to do?" She said to Cyborg. "Ever since that day I have had more and more difficulty meditating, she has been stirring up my other emotions and now I almost had a complete melt down. I don't know what she is supposed to be or why she is so fixated on Logan but I don't want to hurt him again."

"I don't think I can help you Raven. This is something you need to work out yourself. I'm sorry." Cyborg said getting up and moving to the door. "She is right about one thing Rae. It is sad you don't know her better."

Confusion spread clearly across Ravens face. "You know what she is?" Cyborg just walked to the door.

"Who! What is she? TELL ME!!" she screamed.

"Think about it Rae, you'll get it when your ready." Cyborg said as he walked out the door, her screams, the sound of breaking glass, and ripping metal followed him but he knew it was the only way, he could have simply told her but she would have dismissed it as him misinterpreting her story. How he hoped she would come to understand, she would be so much better for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.

Authors notes: Well I hope you all like it so far, I took the love scene from my own experience with a good friend that is no longer with me. Cyborg will be a bigger help later on. How quickly do you think she will get it? and how much pain will BB have to endure because of it? we shall see.

I want to take this time to thank GreenGoblin15 for the review, I am doing this to test my skills and need all the input I can get. Hope to hear more from you and others.

Please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

8

The night passed with little to no further trouble, Raven stayed in her room the entire next day in deep meditation, she was desperate to try and sort things out in her head but all she ran into was anger marred landscape and shuttering emotions unable to manifest in her current state. It irritated to no end that Cyborg knew or pretended to know what was wrong with her and refused to explain. Was this some sick villains plot to corrupt her mind through bewitched friends? Did Malchior still have some hold on her and she didn't realize? Could they possible be out to get her, trying to drive her insane enough to leave so they didn't have to trouble themselves with dismissal?

Each possibility crossed her mind and was crushed, she would have sensed any outside influences on her friends, Malchior was so deep in his book he couldn't even think let alone gain control of anyone, and the others just were not that mean. So what was going on? By the next morning she still didn't have any idea but had gained enough control to allow herself to exit her room, she made her way to the kitchen hunger taking over from all other thought.

Robin, Cyborg, beast boy, and Starfire all looked up as she entered.

"Raven. Good to see you." Robin and Cyborg said almost on top of each other.

"Yes it is good to see you well friend, are you over the feelings of ill?" Starefire asked her face lighting up as it did upon seeing her friends.

She and the others had made many a trip to her door asking after her. Cyborg knew the true reason to her desire to remain alone but the others she had simply lied and said she was sick. They accepted it and left her alone for the most part, Stare fire came a few times to check and she had sensed beast boy walking up several times but he never knocked or said a word. She was grateful for that but a little confused as well. This would be the second time they had kissed, what did he think of it? Did he somehow see she wasn't in full control and disregard her actions? No she thought to herself, more then likely he thinks it is due to his supposed 'studlyness', he probably thinks it was inevitable, that she had wanted to do it, because it was owed him for just being so . . . she noticed the dark energy forming around her as anger built ready to explode. She focused and calmed, the energy dissipated.

"I'm still a little out of it, but I need something to eat."

"Being hungry is a good sign." Robin said as he turned back to his own meal.

"Well alright then, some of grandma Cys famous chicken soup?"

Raven had to smile, it seemed all his grandmothers recipes were famous, and they all tasted good so she gave it a shot even though she felt fine. The conversations were as normal that morning save for beast boy, normally he would be trying to make everyone, her especially, laugh with some of his bad jokes she was sure he got out of second hand novelty books that he never read all the way through. Today he was quiet. He ate his tofu, washed his dish, and then left without as much as a hello.

_Now that won't do. _The unknown emotion said.

_I thought I banished you._

_Dear mistress you can not hide me away as you have rage, I shall always be here, whether you like it or not we are not to be separated._

_We'll see about that. _Raven thought threateningly.

_There is a simpler way to shut me up._

_What?_

_Follow him. Be careful not to be seen though. _The emotion teased.

_What will that accomplish?_

_For me maybe nothing maybe everything, but if you spend the next eight hours observing him __**and**__ if you remain unnoticed I will not only leave you alone for the next week but will use my influence to calm the others. You know I can do it. _

Oh how she hated the smugness of this one, but it was true she could control the others as well as Raven but it also seemed to follow some self imposed set of rules that it – thus far – hadn't deviated from, it would keep its word she was sure. A week alone was too tempting an offer to resist, for once the over confident emotion had slipped. In that time she could easily find a way to contain it for once and for all!

_All I have to do is follow?_

_That's all? _

_Nothing sick like going into the bathroom._

_No. _the emotion giggled.

_Deal._

The first four hours of recon were torturously uneventful. Beast boy made his way to the shopping district of the city, bought a few comic books, talked to some people, hit on a few girls, got some pizza at their favorite place, and pulled out a most of his allowance for the week while raven trailed behind safely unseen as she currently existed just barely out of phase with the rest of the world, it was the first process in traveling to another dimension but stopping it at this point allowed her to be unseen, heard, or felt by any in the world around while she retained the ability to hear and see anything she wished.

_Well I don't know what you were expecting but I'm looking forward to week of silence. _

_You still have four hours to go. _

The green Titan began going in one shop after the next as if looking for something important. He tried three or four bookshops which hit Raven as weird because she knew the places well and they didn't sell comic books. When he started going to jewelry and dress shops she got interested and began listening to the conversations.

"Hi ma'am I was hoping you could help me." Beast boy asked the older woman at the counter of the latest dress shop.

"I'm sorry sir we don't sell mens clothing here." She explained.

"Heh I know." He sighed then continued. "You see I have this friend and I really messed up. I want to apologize but she is so mad at me she locked herself in her room all yesterday, I know a gift won't solve the problem but it will help show I am trying, I don't always take things as seriously as I should."

_You also babble. _Raven thought as the woman took in all he had said.

_Ohh he's so sweet. _The emotion cooed

Raven didn't argue. She had to admit he was being uncharacteristically thoughtful.

"I declare if it wasn't for angry girlfriends I would go under." The woman said.

Best boy tried to stammer a rebuttal but the woman wasn't listening. He was showed several dresses, each in Ravens opinion more hideous then the next. Beast boy turned each down luckily.

"No she likes darker things, gothic and magical stuff, or historical artsy things like that. And her favorite color is blue."

The woman thought for a while then snapped her fingers. "I don't have anything like that here but I to recall a shop that sells period garb and accessories." She gave him the directions and he was off. Raven followed wondering why he was going to all this trouble. He usually just thought of himself, sure he chipped in on birthdays and all that but the presents had to be chosen by another of the group or else he would just get something silly or wrong for the person in question. Now he was going all over town to find her a gift for an apology?

The place was clear across town and took the rest of the three hours to find with the woman's bad directions. Raven could have just left but she needed to prepare herself, she had no intention of staying mad at him, it wasn't his fault her mind was acting up, not totally. She would get over the initial shock of the sure to be horrible gift and be able to act thankful when he handed it to her.

Inside the shop she allowed herself to get distracted, the place had a few good items. Talismans that clearly showed magical links, books dating back to ancient times she was sure would be well worth the investment. Some tribal and medieval replica masks that would look wonderful in her collection, she took a mental note to return when she had more time.

"Perfect!" She heard beast by exclaim.

_Oh great, he found something. _She thought sarcastically. _Well let's see the damage._ She couldn't have been more shocked if she kissed a light socket. When she turned around he was pointing to a most extravagant sorceress's dress. It fell almost to her feet but was cut high on the left side so as to leave her leg exposed on that side while the rest was formfitting. It had billowing sleeves ending short of the wrists so as not to interfere with casting with a three circle cut down the outer arm, a delicate shoulder wrap high enough to still show off the wearers curves with a hood built in, and it was pure silk she could tell with black trim around the cuts and all the perfect dark blue! A pair of black gloves and a bejeweled belt lay beside it as accessories. The belt had runes of power to enhance concentration carved along it and there was nothing fake about them from Ravens telling. Beast boy was right, she couldn't have found a more perfect dress if she had posed for a month.

_Since when did he get good taste?_ She wondered as the dress was carefully folded and placed in a box. When the register showed the price to be over two hundred she quickly made plans to wait for him to leave then go back and buy it herself. She needed something new for her wardrobe and it had been ages since the last time she splurged. Beast boy surprised her again though by buying it accessories and all!

_That's some apology. _Her other self teased sensing her shift in emotion.

Raven was speechless, totally and utterly unsure of everything anymore. She left the shop a head of beast boy. The alarm built into their equipment sounded. "Titans Mad Mod it attacking the city, coordinates to follow." Robins voice came over the communicator.

"Umm I have to go, do you deliver?" the cashier nodded and he wrote out the address running out of the shop and turning into a bird to fly to the center of town.

The others were having a hard time fighting off Mods robots, the mastermind was up top a building calling down his insults to 'the pitiful little duckies' beast boy took charge flying full speed at the mad old man.

Old? As he got closer he noticed Mod had red hair again. This meant he either found another one to siphon youth from or . . . when he came within reach the illusion of Mod turned into a swirling hypnotic pattern that beast boy quickly succumbed to. Being part animal he was highly susceptible to their influence.

_Come along my pet we got plenty of mischief to cause you and I. _Mods voice rang in beast boys mind. He flew off to his new master who was waiting in an ally just a few blocks over. Beast boy flew dumbly into the waiting cage and sat motionless as its door snapped shut.

"There I kept my part of the bargain now you keep yours." The aged Mod said handing over the cage to a man wearing a lot of metal, including a mask that showed only one eye.

"That you did." Slade said tossing a vial to Mod and taking the cage.

He drank its contents hungrily. His body contorted, eyes popping and hair going spiked. He began to get a little less wrinkly, his white hair darkened and grew over his forehead, crooked back straitened and bones strengthened. Mad Mod stood there after Slade left admiring his regained youth and laughing at the possibilities now presented.

Raven found the others in battle and set her magic to work ripping the bots apart and smashing the pieces into the others. The fight was ended shortly after her arrival and the rest celebrated.

"Booya! Whos up for pizza?" Cheering followed Cyborgs proposal.

"Sure thing Cyborg, where's beast boy, he'll want to come?"

Thinking he was still at the shop Raven told the others he was busy and would meet them later. After the party they all headed home for a good nights rest, Raven still was shocked at beast boys behavior sat up waiting for him, she had never seen him spend that much on anyone but himself, had she hurt him or scared him that badly that he thought he needed to impress her? She stayed awake as long as she could but sleep and the inevitable dreams found her.

She saw herself walking along a grand ball room wearing the gown he had purchased her arm threaded through his as they walked to the middle of the dace floor. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, top hat included. As they reached their destination the music started softly. She melted into his waiting arms as they seemed to glide across the hard wood floor. He moved elegantly, smiling all the while down at her. She could gaze forever into his deep green orbs; at that point her life was perfect, simply perfect. She danced three more songs with him falling closer with each one until she was too close for the two of them to maneuver. She looked up, he was still smiling happily. She reached up gripping a good bit of hair she pulled his head toward her, disrupting his hat in the process. She whispered softly to him then captured his waiting lips with hers.

Raven awoke with a start and anger flared.

_I thought we had a deal! _She screamed at the emotion knowing full well it had been her controlling the dream.

_Couldn't resist. _It laughed back.

_Uh what kind of insanity are you? _The dream image flashed back, moments before the kiss, the words she whispered coming clear to her mind. A declaration she had never made to anyone.

_OHH NO YOU CAN"T BE! _She groaned as the agonizing truth became all too clear.

_Took you long enough._

_* * * * *_

"_Sleep cycle complete." _The computer voice said as Cyborgs metal slab bed rose and the computer half of his brain booted up for the day. He yawned away the last effects of sleep, it had been a pleasant nights sleep and looked to be a peaceful easy day.

SLAM!!!

His door flew across the room propelled by a familiar black energy as the assailant stood in the frame glaring white anger. _So much for easy._

"Come on Rae now I gotta fix that."

Raven stepped inside and with a wave of her hand sent the bent door flying back into place crimping the frame around it to seal the two in.

"How?" She asked still full of anger.

"How what?"

"You know full well what is bothering me, I don't know how you knew but you did! What I want to know is how it is possible that I . . . that I . . . AHHH!!!" She couldn't even bring her self to utter the word and that more then anything else was frustrating. Black energy flashed and a few computer screens burst apart.

"Whoa calm down I need this stuff you know! It's not just for looks."

"How!"

"Who can say why we fall in love with the ones we do, but I have to say we all saw it coming." Cyborg explained as he surveyed the damage to his systems. That simple statement struck a cord in Raven. Her anger subsided momentarily at the shock of finding out her friends not only knew but thought it inevitable.

"What do you mean you saw it coming?"

Cyborg laughed. "Come on Raven, he spends all his time trying to make you laugh and you always have something to say, most of the time you ignore everyone but he can always get your attention. You two argue like an old married couple, and we have all seen you hug. You hide it well but the affection is there." It was as if each word was a blow as the last left Cyborgs lips Raven collapsed in a heap of emotional torment on the floor.

"No, no, no! Not again, I said I wouldn't ever let it happen again."

It took a few minutes to get Raven talking again but Cyborg was able to calm her down enough to continue.

"Look Rae I know Malchior hurt you but even you can't stop your heart from feeling. Besides best boy would never do anything to hurt any of us. Especially you."

"Hmph he's too afraid of me to hurt me. I've done it to myself this time."

"Raven he's not afraid of you. I'm sure he is going through the same mixed feelings as you are now. I've seen it in him as much as you."

Raven gave a weak laugh. "He thinks I'm creepy, said it more then once, he would never be interested anyway. Not in me, no one would."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! I'm plain, unattractive, and a freak!" another piece of innocent equipment went flying into the nearest wall. "See." Raven sighed.

"Your not impressing me Raven."

"What?" She asked truly confused.

"The old I'm a freak thing again. Come on you can do better then that."

She just stared at him in disbelief.

"Need I remind you who you're speaking too, half metal, gears and oil instead of muscles and blood? You call that normal? Maybe you could try that on someone else, how about the alien we have living with us? Most normal one here is Robin and dude wears a mask ALL THE TIME! The thing only covers the outer rim of his eyes, might as well use a pair of glasses to hide his identity. Not too mention the green bean that spends most his time curled up on a book shelf as a cat. If you ask me you're just making excuses. Besides you're cute, hear me?"

Raven stared at her friend, not sure what to say. She rose, unhooked the door, and left. Her thoughts were disrupted by the towers alarm system.

Moving quickly to the living aria she and Cyborg say Slade on the big screen.

"Hail, hail the gangs all here. Well almost."

The four looked around noticing beast boys absence.

"Your little green friend is quite amicable when given the right persuasion." The camera panned out showing a green cat curled up comfortably on Slades lap, it purred as he petted it, its tail swaying idly. "We have become quite close."

"What are you up to Slade." Robin asked full of venom.

"Straight to the point as always, I require a few items for my latest plan. I am feeling a bit lazy though but I'm sure you won't mind running these simple errands."

Robin and Slade talked a while longer, Slade making demands, Robin threatening him but ultimately giving in when beast boy was brought back into the conversation. A list of equipment was sent to the titans and they began to make plans. Raven didn't see any of it though, once beast boy appeared on the screen her emotion – Love – took full control, Raven didn't even try to stop it, she even helped not fighting as it pulled on her other emotions for strength, the two sides of her were working in conjunction. Love for the obvious Raven herself because even if she was unsure she knew she liked beast boy at least. They flew to their room pulling books, potions, and other ingredients of the shelves, chalk, everything they would need for the spells they planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me! Please.

Authors notes: Well it too a while, between work and home life I haven't had time to write, hope it isn't too bad, I had only some ideas but knew I had to put something up for the good readers that have been sending such nice reviews, I will do better in the future. Slade is going to feel some pain in the next chapter, that is sure, what is with beast boy though, we will find out next time, again sorry if it is a bad chapter but the next will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

9

The screen flicked off leaving the titans to think over the demands.

"We can not do these errands of wickedness and evil! Slade must be made to pay for taking our friend, we must strike now!"

"We know star. Cyborg did I keep him talking long enough for a trace?" Robin asked. Cyborgs robot eye flashed, numbers and equations running past his vision.

"Twenty six levels of inscription, ten levels of redundancy, routed through fifty-seven separate servers, and blocked by no less then twelve fire walls at each server."

"So?"

"Dock side, warehouse 18."

"We shall go there straight away." Star fire said.

"Soon Star. We need help on this one, if Slade finds out we aren't doing what he wants he may hurt beast boy."

"All the more reason to hurry!"

"We need to make a call first."

* * * * *

In Ravens room she has laid out the patterns of more then one rune circle. Hovering over them she chants softly. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos, Emc O ewo ym zinthos, Azurath Metrion Zinthos, til untiwa nodyas hex!" The chant looped over and over. With each completed section the runes lifted off the wall or floor rewriting themselves on a part of her body. Her magical power was growing with each addition as well. All four of her eyes were open and glowing orbs of white while each breath was outlined by black mist tendrils of energy. Her voice had become echoing, guttural, and demonic. Her mind was turned in on itself working to gather each emotion to her aid. They all fell into line quickly. Love had been spending a lot of time with each one in the past few nights, preparing them for the inevitable changes they would undergo upon including beast boy in their life. They were all unified now except for one.

"I have never felt this much power flowing through me, not since I defeated Trigon and that was a spur of the moment thing. Do we really need her? Its just Slade after all." Raven asked as they looked upon the red cloaked and energy bound emotion.

"We can't be taking chances, I don't know what he has done with BB but I plan on getting him back safely. Need I remind you Slade has brought us trouble in the past beyond any normal human should be capable of. We need to be whole." Love explains. Rage looks at the two, she seems weakened and defeated. "Besides she won't be any trouble, will you?"

"I know the truth as well as the rest." She spat "I will soon be nonexistent, unless the green one manages to free me." She smiled wickedly at Raven as love looked on in disgust. "He will break you girl, no male is capable of anything less then simple, animalistic, lust."

"This one is different." Love stated flatly.

Rage laughs weakly. "Delude yourself as much as you want. I can wait." She stood up testing her restraints then looked hungrily at the two. "I hunger for the day he betrays us and you let me loose to claim his head. So by all means let's save him." The bindings fall away as love nodded. Rage walked slowly to the pair. "We shall show Slade what true evil looks like." She said pushing past to take her proper place in the group.

* * * * *

Slade watches his monitors intently, the footage from his own security bots at each tech lab he had assigned the titans to steal from was streaming in.

Robin was doing his usual fine job of sneaking past the inattentive, underpaid, and overworked guards, state of the art security systems and sensors held no challenge for the young man. Oh how Slade wished the boy had chosen crime over this pathetic game of heroism. He had hit three labs so far and walked away without a single alarm or guard alerted.

Cyborg was doing equally well with his two, but the mechanical and computer enhancements allowing him to hack by mind was the only thing allowing him to move freely. If one of the guards had been a little early or lat on their patrols the clunky bot wouldn't have been able to sneak away. His foot steps were too noisy.

The most amusing of the group had to be Starfire, she had flown right up to the guards asking politely for the software she needed and when refused apologized before crashing past and through each layer of security. The one lab she hit was pock marked with smoking holes.

"Your friends are doing well my pet. I can't wait for the reunion." Slade said as he petted the content cat lying on his desk.

Behind him, quiet and swift as a breeze the figure moves from shadow to shadow, he found the décor odd to say the least. All metal, spinning gears that seemed to serve no true purpose and a single wooden desk at the center of the dark room. The guards were easy to bypass but he did take time to admire the workmanship of the obvious robotic men. Making a mental note to return when he had more time to steal the blueprints the young man moved toward his goal. An easy mark by his accounting for Slades desk was spotlighted for all to see. The ego of the man was astounding.

The figure was above and to the left of the desk now if Slade had been looking up he may have caught the faintest glimpse of his visitors trademark X over the eye of his white mask but Red X was far too careful for that. From this point it would be an easy task to swoop in, grab the cat, and use his suits transference technology to propel him down the hall and to freedom before the so called super villain was over the shock.

Slade settled back in his chair to watch the titans perform. If he hadn't been so intent on his mission and the payment – the suits original belt in advance and a favor no questions asked from robin and the titans when the job was finished was too good refuse – he may have enjoyed watching the high and mighty Robin reduced to a second rate thief.

As soon as Slade was out of reach of the cat X rushed in. As he entered the spot light cross beams flashed out to quickly to dodge even for his enhanced speed. Pain like nothing he had ever felt in his life enveloped the young man sending him crashing to the floor as white bolts danced along his limp body.

"I was wondering how long you would remain up there." Slade said. Rising from his chair he walked to X and looked down upon his uninvited guest. His hands behind his back and standing with that superior pose. "Didn't robin tell you not to underestimate me?"

"Didn't . . .Nnnn! Tell . . . me a lot . . . ahhhh . . . of things." Red X said as he tried desperately to activate his repulser. His hands were completely numb and everything seemed to be twitching sporadically as one jolt after another raced from his feet to his head and back again. He had to concentrate and hope his hand was moving in the way he wanted . . . There!

The only sign he had that the appropriate button had been found on his belt was the sudden flash of red and an end to the pain. It took a moment to regain enough feeling to move but Slade was still blinded by the unexpected flash. His speed enhanced to its fullest Red X moved in and snatched the frightened cat from the desk. He dashed for the door way leading to the hall but was blocked by a veritable army of slades mechanical men.

_Where did he hide all of these??_ Placing the cat in a thieves bag on his back and securing the opening so the squirming feline couldn't wiggle out X leaped into battle. Precision kicks, well placed chops from hands hardened over years of practice, and stunning foot work kept him out of harms way and a steady stream of smashed robotics piling at his feet. The tricks in the suit added to his physical prowess as red glue bombs and laser sharpened shurikens flew from his palms. In a mater of seconds the way was clear save for a lone figure. Slade.

"Nicely done. Your skills are fare superior then I had anticipated. Information on you is hard to come by and apparently not completely accurate. You may well be Robins better." Taking a step forward Slade lowers his hands to his sides. "Care to test those skills against a more worthy opponent?"

"As much as Robin may like to see you face down on his door step that's not what I was hired for." Red X says while tossing an electrified projectile at Slade, the man catches it nimbly with a gloved hand. Not feeling any of its effects for his insulation he snaps the annoyance letting its broken peaces fall at his feet.

"What a pity, seems I'll never find an apprentice." Slade shakes his head in mock disappointment as he produces a remote control. "I will have to be satisfied with my new pet." Pressing the upper right corner button a sonic pulse can be heard.

The bag on X's back begins to get heavy. He looks back just in time to see the fabric burst apart as a green and all too angry bear swats him aside. X skids across the floor bouncing into the wall to the far right, stunned he works to stand from the crouch he landed in as slade pushes another button on the remote. Beast boy morphs into a humming bird, zips across the room, another button and just before hitting X he changes into a ram and slams X back into the wall.

X grunts in pain as he feels his bones give from the assault. His suit was perfect in many ways. Strong enough to deflect a bullet but subtle enough to allow full flexibility, that flexibility allowed him to use his superior agility to his advantage but if it was taken away – like now – he was at the mercy of his attacker. The impact was lessoned by the suits deflection properties but not enough to spare his body the massive blows effects. Before he could even begin to react Slade causes beast boy to shift again, this time into a raptor. Luckily the suit was capable of stopping its teeth from penetrating for it would have ripped his arm off otherwise. X was grabbed, shaken around, and tossed across the room ending with an arm broken in more then one place. The pain was incredible but his mind refused to give into it. His body on the other hand was battered and unwilling to move. X lay helpless as Slade walked over and booted him over so he could look down at him.

"Fun isn't it?" Slade said while grinding his boot into X's chest, X winced as he found his ribs were either broken or badly bruised. Slade held up the remote tauntingly. "With this I can control my pets every movement and power through sonic commands sent by a sub dermal implant of my own design. And if anyone decides to get funny the implant contains a charge capable of killing your friend."

X coughs a laugh. "I hope that's all you need."

Slade grinds his boot harder. "Oh it soon will be, once the titans get here they too shall fall at my feet. To think they thought you alone could . . ."

X grunts and yells interrupting slade. "Seriously have you done it yet? This guy is breaking my ribs and he is annoying!"

"Who are you talking to?" Slade asks. The remote in his hand sparks and shorts out.

"Me!" Bumblebee yells as she connects with a stiff right hook too small to see but none the less powerful. Slade is sent staggered by her blow. Quicker in this form she rushes in and continues the assault pushing Slade farther back from X. "Thought we were foolish enough to come alone?" left to the chin. "He was just the distraction until I figured out how you were controlling beast by." Right, left, kick to the jaw. "Thanks for making it so easy!" Bumblebee grew back to her full size as she executes a stunning roundhouse kick sending Slade sprawling to the floor. Or it would have it he wasn't such a talented fighter. As he fell Slade recovered enough to catch himself and turn the fall into a roll. Coming up onto his feet just to the side of Bumblebee he launched a counterattack in the form of a side high kick. His foot landed in the middle of her shoulders clipping both wings. She crumpled falling to her hands and knees. Slades left foot came back to the floor, the girl was pushed forward and down, he danced a spin off that foot and launching himself in the air to land his right kick onto the small of her back. Electricity flashed from his boot and over her, X watched helplessly as bumblebee fell over unconscious. Slade stretches, cracking his neck left then right.

"That was mildly entertaining." He turns to see X sitting up and pointing a laser pistol at him. "And what do you think you are going to do with that?" Slade asks. Beast boy now in the form of a wolf charges in and bites X's wrist sending the gun flying as powerful jaws clamp down, pinning and holding X in place.

"Beast boy what are . . . ahh . . . what are you doing!?!"

A growl was the only answer.

"I may have forgotten to mention the remote was for direct control only. My pet remains devoted to me heart and soul." Slade snaps his fingers and more robots fill the room. "Mount my new trophies."

* * * * *

". . . Zinthose." Raven breathed. As she finished her incantation cold black energy flowed gently from her lips. Her eyes blazing white wreathed in black. Her feet floated gently to the floor, energy swirled around her starting at her feet and slowly climbing up her slender build. "We are ready." She said her voice echoing as if spoken by many.

"We are powerful." Her chorus continued. The energy was at her hips now.

"For the first time we are one." It was at her shoulders now, wrapping up around her head like her hood.

"I'm coming my love." Her voice was just the one now. Low and calm as the energy covered her face in the form of a black bird. Wings springing to life at her side and she flew up and into the ceiling. Raven was at the strongest she had ever imagined, fully in control of every power, every emotion, and every thought. All focused on one thing and one thing only. To save the one that had so impacted her life. In this new form it was difficult to sort out the individual parts and what they played in her spells and movements but one thing was clear. Love lead the way.

* * * * *

"I do so enjoy the novelty of watching hero's steal, don't you?" Slade asked his two 'trophies' who hung bolted by their hands, feet, and midsections to two of the larger gears. They had spun slowly for fifteen minutes watching the screens as Robin and the others continued their crime wave and Slade worked to repair the damage Bumblebee had caused his remote. It was beginning to look irreparable.

"You won't get away with this Slade, the Titans will. . ." Bumblebee Started but was cut off by Slades laughter.

"The Titans will do whatever I tell them to do." He said setting his tools down on the desk. He stood and turned to regard the girl. Walked slowly, in that superior way he always did when he knew he had the upper hand, to her. Slade stopped the spinning gear easily with one hand, putting his masked face up the Bumblebee he whispered. "That is _if_they want to see their friends alive again."

Bumblebee stared defiance into his eyes. Rage built and she preformed the only act of rebellion she was capable of at that moment. She spit on him. Slade pulled back a little and casually wiped his mask seeming more amused then angry. Bumblebee could almost see him smiling under that mask!

Indeed he was smiling at the girl's pitiful attempt to show courage. Slade had dealt with many such women in his time. They put up a good act but in time and with the right techniques they were shown for the sniveling cowards they truly were. They all became obedient slaves happy to please lest they suffer his wrath. "Think you're clever girl." Slade asked her calmly. Her eyes never left his as his right hand closed around one of her wings, sending a wince of pain to her shoulder blade as it collapsed under his grip. "You'll learn." In one swift motion he looped the odd appendage around back of his hand and under his closed fist giving it a quick pull Slade ripped the wing clean out.

Screams to make a banshee envious and curses vial enough to make a sailor blush echoes down the hall as Slade continued his punishment. The noise would have reached the ears of the buildings only other living occupant outside Slades quarters if it wasn't for the sound of screeching metal.

Ravens portal set her down inside the complex's main entrance. She made her way from hall to hall taking special care to activate each alarm for the bots but severing the relays to Slade. Dozens of the mechs swarmed her, each making it a few feet to her before black energy engulfed them. Constricting immediately it crushed the things into a marble sized sphere in a matter of second and fell harmlessly to the floor to roll around her feet as she sent her mental self ahead to assess any extra processions being made. If any of the things made a move to go to Slade instead of her it was sent crashing to pieces into the nearest wall. Her mind went further on to the sleeping beast boy, back in his cat form now, and resting comfortably on Slades desk. How she wished she could teleport to his side and end Slade right at that moment but he had dealt with magic before, his quarters were warded against magical transport. That didn't stop her however from quietly removing Slades nasty device from the cat causing only a slight wince and a fit of scratching at the back of his neck.

Her heart did go out to the tortured Bumblebee as Slade removed another bit of wing and the broken Red X who had given fully into the pain and fainted but she could only move so fast. She had set aside ample healing spells and began using them to stabilize X, bumblebee would have to be taken care of later for Slade would notice any actions taken to calm her. There was nothing she could do for the womans wings though.

Normally the mental strain of all these tasks would have drained the Raven, but that was where the spells she had tattooed on herself came in. They allowed her to split her mind into multiple focuses by letting groups of emotions working in conjunction handle a small part of her powers magnified by other spells to be cast a full strength. The tattoos were disappearing rapidly but would last just long enough to accomplish her goal.

The waves of machines came on and on, firing guns and launching other projectiles she had to block, displace, and silence at the same time while sending another part of herself to the forward rooms and halls she didn't take to deal with more resistance. All over the complex black energy snaked into metal heads, forcing it to explode into shredded bits, while others worked on com devices and cameras to manipulate the sounds and views allowed Slade.

Another force of robots rushed her, they were gaining intelligence with each attack it seemed, this group chose to sacrifice the leading line and a few spare parts so a couple could come close enough to land glancing blows. Raven staggered a little but it only added fuel to the fire for the emotions in charge of getting them through the attack consisted of bravery and logic for strength and tactical and Rage in the lead, controlling and guiding their collective powers. As she turned the corner the lines thinned. The last machine man fell, a short mental sweep of the complex showed every one crushed, exploded, or otherwise disabled. With an empty hall stretching before her Raven picked up speed.

* * * * *

"Are you beginning to understand your place girl?" Slade asked as he fiddled with the bit of wing in his hand. She only had half of the left one remaining.

"You're slime!" She wailed in pain.

"That won't do." Slade said as he reached back to grab the last bit of wing. He had chosen them because they looked easy to destroy. He couldn't have known they were the most sensitive portion of her body and just gripping it caused immense amounts pain.

"No! Please no!" She sobbed as she felt the sinew crumple and tighten.

"No what?" She just looked on in as much defiance as she could muster. "Come on, you can say it." Slade prompted.

Her lips quivered as her mind battled with itself, she would never fly again as it was but the pain was too much, was it so hard to claim him her master? She didn't even have to mean it! He just wanted to hear it and he would stop, he said so. "Please mmm." The words caught in her throat as she fought back the tears. This was impossible! This man had done what none other had. She had had her mind enslaved before but it had been someone else's will, he had almost gotten her to give in on her own!

Slade had taken something precious from her, as important to her as an arm or leg. She stared death at him willing her body to be strong for what she new was to come. "GO . . TO . . H. . . " The last ended in a scream as Slade ripped the last bits wing out.

"Well we will have to find another way to continue your training. I promise the pain will only get worse from here on in." If he had known how impossible his words were he might have reconsidered keeping the girl alive.

Ravens healing spells finished their work on X and he began to come around unsure as to why he felt so good. Careful to remain motionless feigning unconsciousness he took everything in at a glance, Bumblebee was hurt and badly by her cries, he could hear little over her but caught glimpses of Slade and beast boy as he spun. It didn't appear as if the robots were around but he had missed them before. His well disciplined mind raced for a way to escape and possibly take down the man that had so humiliated him. His bindings were tough but couldn't keep someone of his skill restrained for long. His belt was gone but the lock picks and laser in his glove were still there and functioning. Slade was good but sloppy with prisoners it appeared. Now if there was a way to distract Slade long enough he could . . .

**SLAM!!!**

Cinderblock – who had been called to guard Slades door when he first detected X – was sent flying along with the door through the room to land in an unmoving heap against the far wall. The black energy that had propelled him dissipated from his stunned form. Raven stepped, her four white eyes blazing.

_That'll work. _X thought to himself as the now amply distracted Slade turned his attention on more important matters. X set his skilled hands to work picking the locks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. Please!

Authors notes: Well it took a while but the new chapter is up. I hope you liked my choice of hero's, bumblebee was interesting and I love Red X I am thinking of doing a story with him if you all continue to like this and think I should that is, please tell me what you think.

Will Raven be able to take beast boy back or will he fight her as well?? Will Slade survive the encounter whatever happens?? How will the titans clear their now soiled names? All that next time. Until then keep the reviews coming. I appreciate hearing what you all think of my style.


	7. Chapter 7

4

**Warning: **Ok the fight to follow may be a little on the lame side I am sorry it was the best I could think of and I wanted to move on to the next chapter so I ended this one quickly. Hope it isn't too horrible.

Slade looked to the broken door and Cinderblock then to his intruder. Despite the fact he was caught completely off guard he kept his composure and acted as if it was known to him all along that she would show up here.

"Well well, I was wondering what kept you. Should I assume you came alone or are there others ready to storm in??" He felt confident about the question for if any others where with her they would have burst in when she had. Her entrance after all was not subtle. Placing his hands behind his back as he always did when making conversation he moved slowly to his desk. "You think you can take me all by yourself then?" It was amazing the things you could do when you kept your enemies talking and thinking you had the upper hand via knowledge you couldn't possibly know. Slade prided himself on being over prepared and when he didn't truly possess the knowledge needed he could fake it enough to get what he wanted. With this feint he had made it half way to the desk and more importantly the device that would offer suitable protection from this all too dangerous woman.

"You know what I am capable of Slade." Raven said. Slade managed to hide it but her demonic undertone was bone chilling even to him.

"I know what you were capable of my dear, but can the gem of Trigon be as powerful without his blessings as she was with?" He tilted his head to her more to watch her movements then to pass of the act of confidence. He was three steps away still. The object was in the top left drawer; his only hoped that it wasn't locked!

He wasn't able to find out though for black energy popped into existence all around his body. Slade had seen the girl cast before, knew exactly how long it took to fully encase and manipulate objects and people, as well as the resistance both physical and mental needed to dismiss the spell, not to mention the spoken mantra that usually came before any spell she wished to add weight to. He was fully shocked at the ease in which she had done this for try as he may he could move only inches and that took all he had. "You've gotten better my dear. I surrender."

"Not an option." Rage more then the rest said but they were all in agreement to let her take the lead.

The energy began to tighten. This time the surprise was stark enough you could tell even with the mask on. "Now, now what would Robin say?" Slade reminded breathlessly and was squeezed tighter.

"He's not here."

"Ahhh. . . well played." Slade says through gritted teeth. "Kill!" He commands with as much of a yell as he could muster.

"I planed tooooff!" Raven had been paying full attention to the movements of Slade, she knew he always had a trick to pull and wasn't about to let anything slip by. When he began walking to the desk she through a portion of her mind and magic into the area looking for his intended target. She had sensed a magical artifact capable of shielding him. What she had failed to keep in sight was beast boy. The moment she stepped into the room he had began moving, waiting just out of sight in perfect position to come to his new master's aid. Upon command he leaped forward in cyanine form tackling the girl and biting at her with his sharp teeth.

Raven was caught off guard for only a moment before she set her shields to work against her attacker. But a moment was all it took to free Slade from her grasp. He bolted for the desk opening the unlocked drawer and placing the pendant securely around his neck.

"Beast boy snap out of it!" Love and Raven pleaded in the same voice as their eyes turned from the white to their usual amethyst. She sent the snapping wolf flying back as gently as she could with a push of black energy. He landed nimbly and prepares for another attack. "Beast boy! It's me!"

"He doesn't care Raven. All my pet knows is his master wishes you dead!" Slade mocked. Raven's eyes flashed again as she sent a chunk of wall flying toward him. He was able to dodge it barely. _Note to self, magical pendent doesn't shield against thrown objects. _"Kill her my pet, rend the little witch to bits!"

Beast boy curled his paws beneath him ready to pounce. "Logan please!" He hesitated a moment as if seeing something for the first time. A low growl rumbled through is throat and he shifted.

Slade watched in amazement as his pet turned into the most amazing of beasts he could have imagined. It stood on two legs but had arms long enough to run on all fours if needed. It was massive in side, with large hands and feet, sharp claws and even sharper teeth in its short but wide muzzle. The beast was perfect! In all aspects it was an evolutionary wonder by Slades accounting. _This is going to be good. _He thought

Raven held out hope for this form was known well to her. It had risked its life once to save her in the past. "Garfield? Is that you?" She asked. The beast looked confused.

"What are you waiting for?" Slade shouted.

"You're with me right Garfield."

The beast smiled and nodded, he understood.

"He won't be taking orders from you anymore Slade. He's mine again." To add emphasis to the statement she walked over and petted the now docile beast on the head.

"Well played Raven. But as always the game is mine." A detonator switch extended from his gauntlet. A simple metal grip with a red button on top. Raven couldn't help but smile as his thumb hovered over the trigger.

"I removed the device you placed in beast boy. That is useless."

It was Slades turn to smile though you couldn't see it. "You miss understand my dear. Your friend took care of the triggering mechanism for that a while ago. No, this sets off the honeycomb of bombs I have placed around my complex."

"You're bluffing." Was all Raven could say. In her searching she had come across many areas of seemingly empty space. Her scrying could be blocked by the right runes but what were the chances anyone would go to the trouble of . . . seeing the man standing in front of her she knew it was possible.

Sensing Ravens fear the beast bared his teeth preparing to rush Slade.

"Not wise my pet. Not even you can move fast enough to stop me from pressing this." He explained. Raven placed her hand once more atop the beasts head to calm him. It settled and her eyes flashed back to power. Slade waggled the pendant at her. "You can't touch me girl. Anything you toss will give me time enough to kill us all. I have nothing to loose here so here's how it's going to work. I have an escape rout just behind that wall. I plan on using it and then setting this off so I would suggest you taking your friends and leaving. I have enjoyed this game and look forward to the nex. . . ." Slade stopped talking. His body twitched slightly, a gurgling sound escaped his lips as he fell forward and a black gloved hand came around to grasp the detonator. Slades body fell away to reveal Red X standing at his back holding a glowing red dagger – A devise he had made after dismantling an odd sword he had _acquired_ from control freak during the whole brother hood of evil thing.

"I thought he would never shut up." Everyone looked shocked at what they saw. "Special assassin technique. It causes paralysis upon entry and a painful death unless you twist just so. Once you do deaths instant. He didn't suffer." Red X said as he set to work freeing bumblebee. She had broken down completely at that point. Unable to even support herself she collapsed to the floor in a fit of shaking and tears. "I don't like doing things like that but it was better then he deserved." He stated as he helped the girl to her feet taking special care not to touch the portion of her back that was ripped and bleeding.

Raven recovered quickly and set her healing to work on Bumblebee. She was surprised at the fact she still had a few of the spell tattoos available. "I can heal the damage but the wings are gone." Raven explained sadly.

X did his best to comfort the girl, she had known the risks as well as he but no one ever fully took into account the extent of suffering that could be caused upon failure, bumblebee would recover in time but now she withdrew into her self shutting out the world completely. X carried her out and left her with Raven, when they were all clear of the complex he set off the bombs wishing nothing more then to destroy any trace of the place before moving on.

Raven and beast boy called the other titans and went home. Robin and the rest turned themselves in now that they new their friend was safe. They returned the stolen equipment and were pardoned as was the agreement made by Robin and the companies' owner Bruce Wayne. The one that Star had mostly destroyed had been scheduled for reconstruction anyway so he took the damage as less for the demolition crew to deal with. The guards had enjoyed the play acting they had put on for the possible surveillance; most of them were applying for acting classes once their shift ended.

The big question now was how to bring beast boy back to himself. A call to the mind jumping Titan had been made and he was on his way. All rejoiced in Slades death though Robin remained alert, the man had died before after all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. Please!

Authors notes: Again sorry for the quick end but the next chapter will be the last and I hope more interesting. Well we have already seen what Ravens mind looks like, what do you suppose beast boy has running around in his head?? We will find out.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Will he be ok Raven?" Robin asked as he, Cyborg, and Starfire all stood around the sitting girl watching her pet beast boy – who had turned back into a cat and was curled contentedly on her lap purring.

"I don't know yet. It is hard to get a reading this way." Raven said. Her eyes were blackened for she was probing beast boys mind or more precisely the mind of the animal beast boy had become. She had tried to perform it a more comfortable way, in her meditative state with both hands free and mind fully on her work but the cat hadn't kept still. It had insisted on jumping in her lap, nuzzling her leg, and begging for attention in every annoying way possible. She ended up sitting on the couch and petting him to keep him quiet. Bad enough he decided to move every few minutes to have her scratch another area – she had never had many pets – but when the others came home they insisted on watching, taking up more of her concentration with their questions.

The cat stretches, stands a moment, walks in a circle on her lap and lies back down in a different position falling asleep almost instantly but still purring loudly. The movement had broken the hold Raven had gained on his mind. "Uhh. This is impossible. She groans releasing the magic.

"Oh friend beast boy why have you forsaken us!?" Star asks as she leans in close to the cat. "Have we done something to offend?" The cat looks at her a moment then lies his head back down and to the side a little. "I shall sing the song of apology at once!" Starfire begins to screech and wail in such a way as to make fingernails on a chalkboard an appealing sound. The cat puffs up immediately, jumping to his feet and scrambling away for cover, leaving a good number of scratches on Ravens exposed legs.

Cyborg and Robin both clapped their hands over Stars mouth in an attempt to silence the over reactive and often confused alien girl. Raven stifled her cries of pain as she quickly used the last of her tattoo runes to heal herself. _Beast boy if I wasn't sure I loved you I would KILL you right now!_ She thought to herself but only half heartedly. It was difficult to deny something every part of your mind told you to be fact.

When she noticed the frightened animal under the coffee table, its tail puffed to twice its size, ears lying flat on its head, and shaking all over. Before she knew what she was doing – love was still trying to corral the other emotions now that they were not needed they put up a bit of a fight when she and raven told them to return to their realms – she ran to the table, crouched down, and began to call softly for beast boy to come out. She was able to coax him into her gentle arms. "Shhh, shhh, shh it's ok Logan. Calm down, I'm here." She held him tightly as she whispered for he straggled a bit when she stood. "It's ok, I have you. That's it." She kissed him softly on the top of his head as she petted the sweet spot behind his ear. In moments he was purring again and she looked up to see the confused faces of her friends starring back at her. _Uhh Love?!?_ She though disgustedly.

_Hay it wasn't my fault! Worry and compassion got loose while I was taking care of timid. Try not to let your mind wander so much and it would be easier!_

Raven shut out the emotions complaints as she thought of how to explain this to her friends. "Its easier to look into a calm mind then a frightened one." Was all she could think of.

The others just nodded not fully buying it. Cyborg smiled knowingly which earned a threatening glare from Raven. A small alarm sounded, Raven was thankful for the distraction as the team turned to the monitor to see who had set off the perimeter sensors even though it cost her a few more scratches from the still frightened cat.

Jericho waited patiently at the front door. Robin buzzed him in and the team watched soon after as he made the jump into the cats mind. All around were standing on egg shells waiting for a sign, Raven didn't even dare to breath as the cats eyes turned from green to black then back again. This process continued for what seemed like an eternity to the viewers for the two minds were fighting for control, the usually weak minded shifter holding his own against all Jerichos attempts. Finally Jericho wins out and with a little trouble activates best boys powers to shift back into human form. It looks odd to the group for unlike usual where he shifts instantaneously it is a slow and drawn out change. Growing a little at a time, paws and four legs turn into feet, hands, arms and legs, the spine elongates, as the body begins to contort and take shape. Fingers grow out of claws, the head expands and reforms. The fur is the last thing to go turning into the uniform beast boy always wears.

Raven sighs in relief to see her friend standing as he should be, she catches herself before she steps forward to embrace him. She wouldn't have cared what the others thought at this point except she notices his eyes are still black, Jericho is still in control and shaking as if struggling to maintain that control.

"Heeeee . . . issss . . . resisting . . . more then I thought he wouuuuld." The mind jumper says through beast boys lips. It is clearly a struggle to get each word out emphasized by the clenched jaw and stiffly shifting neck movements being made.

"Thought the little grass stain was susceptible to this sort of thing?" Cyborg muses.

"Itssss not . . . him!" Jerico strains.

"What do you mean, that is beast boy, we have done tests. It is him." Robin explains.

"Hisss body . . . but his mind . . . nnn . . . its primal, different . . . he has completely . . . reverted . . . toooooo an animal . . . Ahhhh!!" Beast boy grabs his head in pain. Jericho springs from his mind as if thrown out. He falls to the floor unconscious and the group can only stare and wonder as their friend shifts back into a cat and runs to hide once more.

An hour later when the boy had regained his wits and the straws had been drawn to decide who would play the host so he could communicate what had happened the rest sat around listening to the story he had to tell. Cyborg had been the winner/looser and served as the go between.

"He fought me more then I was expecting. A human mind is always a challenge but I have grown used to dealing with the walls and other protections we place on our selves. A disciplined mind such as Raven would be difficult to say the least but doable under the right circumstances. What I came to see in your friend was pure instinct, animalistic rage, fear, and utter chaos. I'm sorry to say his mind has been destroyed, devastated, and defiled until only a beast remains."

"Is there nothing we can do for friend beast boy? Must he remain the cat forever?" Starfire asks clutching her arms close to her chest pleading for a solution.

Ravens looked down away from the rest for her eyes were beginning to tear up, despair taking almost full control.

"There were traces of his human mind, I saw images flitting in and out as I looked at each of you, stronger when I looked upon one then the others but that won't help much. Normal reprogramming methods need a mind that can grasp the concepts of humanity, this is beyond anything I have ever seen, it's like his mind was already part animal to begin with."

"Not surprising when we think about who we're talking about." Robin says.

The room is quiet for a long while. The cat came out from its hiding place while the others pondered what to do. It meowed for attention and climbed into Ravens lap. She pet him lovingly, wishing for all the world she could undo all of this. As much as she dislikes her new found love for her friend he didn't deserve this.

"I will continue to work on it but unless something can jar the real beast boy into reality I fear he is lost." Jericho says then exits Cyborg.

Raven spends the remainder of the day taking care of beast boy, feeding him, playing when he wants to, just making sure he is as happy as a cat can be. She doesn't join in the discussions on how they could jog his memory preferring to work out the puzzle on her own. She could draw on powers the other couldn't even begin to comprehend after all. By midnight none had come up with a single plausible suggestion. A bed was prepared for Jericho and they all turned in for the night. Raven deposited beast boy in his room thinking the familiar surroundings would help in their efforts but he refused to stay. As soon as her back was turned the door slid open and he trotted out. She returned him and the scene replayed for three more attempts, it was as if the cat had discovered a new fun game, Raven finally gave in and let him go on his way. What trouble could he get into in the tower after all? She made her way groggily to her room unaware she had and extra shadow.

Inside she walked the short distance to her bed and through herself face down on the mattress. "Uhh! What am I going to do? You won't go away even if he is a cat will you? No of course not, you'll just keep pestering me. Well I haven't got an answer do you hear me!?" Love was silent during Ravens rant but her effects could still be felt. Raven was frustrated, she longed to hold the boy in her arms again, to feel his lips on hers, to have his gentle hands caress through her hair and along her body. At the same time she wished to be done with the whole thing. To find a way to bottle up the foolish emotion so she could once again function as normal. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her bedding shift under a small weight. She gave a little jump as soft whiskers tickled her ear and a purring erupted in existence.

"Garfield!" She groaned. Raven pulled him close, stood, and walked to the door setting him outside it. The cat wasn't deterred for it was just another version of his new game. Each time she set him out he rushed past the sliding door to jump back onto her bed. "I'm not playing Gar. Now out!" Using her magic to levitate the cat she was able to close the door and leave him in the hall. High pitched meowing started as soon as Raven turned her back. "Got to bed Logan." She said loudly. His cries became even more persistent and pleading.

_How can you be so cold! _Love scolded. _He needs you, now more then ever. And even though you would never admit it you need him!_

NO, No, no . . . Raven thought back.

Outside her door the cat paced back and forth, meowing as loudly as he could while rubbing his small body up against the metal portal. To his absolute glee it opened and he was ushered in. "You can spend the night I guess but stay off my bed!" Ignoring every word or just choosing not to follow the command – cats never listen to anyone unless it is in their best interests – he jumps up on her bed and curls up contentedly purring and kneading the blankets in the middle where the greatest concentration of her scent is found. Raven sighed, defeated she walks up and scratches him behind the ear and then under the chin. "What am I going to do with you." She laughs as Beast boy presses his face into her hand happily.

Raven pulls her hand away, walks a few steps away, and begins to ready herself for the nigh. Pulling a nightgown out from the closet and stripping out of her cape. She is about to take off her leotard when she remembers she isn't alone. Turning back she sees the cat laying in the same spot, his glowing eyes following her every move. She blushed as she realized the show she had almost put on for him. The blush deepened when she looked again at the gown she had pulled out absentmindedly. It was form fitting at the chest and loose below that, cut low and high in all the right places to make it seductive. It had been another gift from Starfire. One she though would be comfortable in the summer but was intended for less innocent uses by its creators. _What kind of person am I becoming?_

_He's a cat, fully. Jericho said so, so there isn't anything wrong with it. _It wasn't love speaking to her but logic, Raven was about to agree but got the sneaking suspicion love had put the usually less vocal part up to it. She would just have to sleep in the leotard then. Or . . . and idea popped into her head and a bit of magic caused the blankets to fold over the cat blocking his view. She heard and saw a lot of struggling as the cat felt and thrashed around to find an opening but kept the blanket tight as she changed into a more modest night gown, this one hugged her curves in just as many alluring ways as the leotard but covered her completely and fell to just above her ankles. Finished she released the cat and laughed slightly as he ran from the bed. "Serves you right for looking." She says.

About a half hour after she lay down the cat came back to her bed. She felt the mattress shift under his weight. It walked up to her legs testing the feel of her under the covers with its paw before climbing up. He walked up her hips, onto her stomach, and up to her chest. His small paws hurt a little as they walked over her ribs but she wasn't able to be mad at him when she heard his purring as he drew closer to her head.

The cat began kneading her chest as all cats would before laying down or when they were happy, normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it but this wasn't a normal animal, it felt . . . uncomfortable knowing who he used to be. Raven wasn't going to dismiss him for she knew love wouldn't let her sleep if she did so she turned on her side, letting the cat slide off her chest. It walked up and sniffed her. Pushing and rubbing its face up against her cheek a few times as it purred. The image of beast boy gently kissing her flashed in her mind and she blushed again.

"Ok Logan, that's enough." She said laying him next to her and pulling him close. They fell asleep that way, the cat purring as Raven traced her fingers calmly through his fur.

Raven was meditating on the roof of the tower. She loved to spend her evenings up there enjoying the spectacular view and cool breeze. So calming when the others weren't around and making noise. She could tune them out easily enough but it made meditating harder and less enjoyable. The sound of nature was the only thing she wanted to hear. Try as she might though she couldn't relax enough to make it work. She felt as though she was being watched. Sure enough upon opening her eyes she saw a green eagle circling. _What is he doing? _As she asked the question a gun shot pierced the calm. Beast boy stopped his flight in a puff of feathers falling from the sky.

"NO!" Raven shouted as she took off after her falling friend. Not having been able to complete her meditation however her powers were slow to answer her call. She was just out of reach when he splashed into the clear water. Or it would have been a splash had there been water there. As the plummeting bird neared the waves Raven was horror struck to see them part in some kind of demonic maw of grinding, screeching teeth, and pure darkness. Beast boy disappeared into the shadows and the mouth snapped shut and out of existence just a fingers length away from Ravens outstretched hand. "Beast boy!" She screamed diving uncaringly into the water.

The world changed. Raven wasn't in the water but in a hall of mirrors, each one reflecting a distorted and frightened form of her. "Beast boy?? Beast boy are you here?" She called moving quickly through the hall, her images running along at the same pace, shifting and distorting further so you could no longer tell it was her. The hall wound around and around, she had no idea how long she ran on yelling more and more franticly. "Garfield! Where are you, Garfield! Please answer me!"

There at the end of the hall was beast boy, his back facing the running girl. "Oh Logan Thank goodness." She cried reaching her hand to place it on his shoulder. It stopped short meeting glass.

"Garfield?" The image spun on her, its face a ruffled, rabid looking wolf head that barked and lunged at the glass barrier barking madly. It was something like one of his horror movies, a werewolf drooling foam and blood as it worked to break the glass.

Raven shut her eyes tight. _It's a dream, this isn't real, it isn't real! _ Her eyes shot open and she breathed a sigh of relief to be back in her room. _What was that all about? _She hadn't had a dream so frightening in a long time, it could be just normal guilt over not being able to help the man she loved but her dreams were never without meaning. Thinking it best to discuss it over with knowledge she pulled her mirror from its drawer. Holding it up in front of her a red eyed gaze met her own. _What?_

The glass shattered and the Wolf thing leaped to life claws and teeth tearing at her face.

Raven shot bolt upright, jumping from her bed, and screaming before she realized nothing was after her. She brought her fingernails to her arm. She felt the sting of the pinch clearly and knew she was awake this time. Her heart raced and sweat drenched her body as she tried to shake the disturbing images from her head. Turning she saw beast boy lying on her bed watching her. Sure nothing like the dream was going to happen she returned to bed, the cat coming up to her waiting arms for attention immediately purring at the first touch of her soft hand. Still partially asleep the other sides of her mind were quiet and she was able to think clearly as she absently petted the cat. _What was that all about? _She wondered for the second time that night, it was true discussing it with the other sides of herself was a good idea but she wasn't even going to look at the mirror until the image of that monster was forgotten. She knew the portal was safe but it was still frightening to think her mind could come up with . . . . Mind? Portal?

"Robin, Jericho!" She jumped from her bed leaving a surprised cat running for cover as she bolted from the room to wake the others.

* * * * *

"Raven that sounds dangerous." Robin said.

"The theory is sound. It is true I can only overshadow and read. My contact with the mind is only helpful if there is a peace willing to accept my guidance. If she can do what she say it will work, but I have never heard of viewing the mind in that way before. I see it more like a computer, mass storage of memory and control centers. They way you speak of it, it's like a completely different world." Jericho speaking through Cyborg again commented.

"The mind to me is just another realm of existence. Another dimension but one within a living being. I can enter just as I do my own, the dangers will be great but I am willing to risk it." Raven assured. The others look unsure about the potential cons to this adventure. "I will take precautions. I can separate my mind from my body during the trip. Essentially it will be an astral projection and with the right runes any damage I take will be nonlethal. I can heal once I return, even if my image is destroyed I will be returned to my body and heal. At best we will all be laughing about this in the morning and at worst I spend a few weeks unconscious."

The room was silent.

"Robin I want to, no, I NEED to do this." Raven said.

There was nothing for the others to do then agree. The preparations were made in short time and she lay on the hospital bed with beast boy nervously held by Robin. The cat didn't like so many people around him and was worried for the girl he had chosen as his master. Runes glowed all over her body and she relaxed as much as possible. The dream had given her the idea to do this but it had also shown the true dangers that possible awaited her. Clearing her mind she began the spell.

The world fell away around her. Beast boys mind was different then she would have thought. She stood in the middle of a lush rainforest, dark and foreboding; she could only see a little ways into the shadowy area. Normally she would like a place like this but knowing she was vulnerable put a damper on things. She hadn't told the others but while using this form would guarantee she staying alive she would be unable to use any of her powers. She was on her own, only her wits and physical skill, and to make a perfect situation better she had no idea what she was looking for. _Why did I do this again? _She wondered to herself as she looked around for a good place to start her search. Picking a direction at random she began exploring the world keeping a close eye out for any of beast boy's mental protections.

If she had turned right instead of left she would have stepped on one very big part of his mind. The beast crouched silently watching the new comer to his world. It had been a while since he hunted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. Please!

Authors notes: Well the end is coming one way or another. Hope you liked this R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven walked on for what seemed like hours, her legs were tired, her feet hurt, and she was more then sure she was traveling in circles even though she was attempting to go in a straight line. She couldn't even say she was lost for that would imply she knew where she was going or where she had started from. She didn't, but she did know what she was looking for. When the monks were training her to control her own mind she had seen how different minds create their world to the persons attitudes and inclinations.

A calculating logical mind created a world of angles and pure blandness, like a drafting professors drawing. A secretive introverted individual their world would be dark and winding, a maze of emotion and thought meant to keep everyone guessing. If you were artistic and outgoing your world would be like a painting of sheer emotion or sculpted landscape of expression. Organized people would have a set of doors or portals leading to each layer of their being.

Raven had incorporated all these into the creation of nevermore. Never in her life though had she ventured in to a feral mind, the dangers were too great for any that didn't share the same mindset. That aside, be the mind calculating, mysterious, artistic, or even feral there was always a commonality. A central core linking all the minds working where you could venture and sort through the layers of a person and awaken any part they wanted or had forced to be hidden. That core was what she sought but it was impossible to navigate in the perpetually dark, tree covered landscape where you couldn't even walk straight without bumping into a trunk or rock. Worst of all was the ever present feeling that she was being watched. Raven couldn't count the number of times she had stopped, spun about, backtracked, or tried to hide from the sound of . . . Nothing, every time she thought she saw or heard something there was nothing there!

_Uhh! If only I had a clue of what the core looked like!_

It could be anything after all. A disciplined mind could pick and choose the design. One of her teachers had taunted her by changing his into an ever moving ant! It had been pure luck that she had found the tiny thing. So what would beast boy have? Or the cat for that matter?

No it was beast boys mind, the cat was just another part of him, his id as it was. So what did the two have in common? A low growl and the sound of moving brush broke her train of thought. Not even looking back Raven ran.

The team watched worriedly as small scratches appeared on ravens legs and hands.

"What is happening? She said this was safe" Robin asked.

"It appears she wasn't as forthcoming about the risks as we thought. She will be safe but each injury her mind suffers is mirrored by her body. All we can do is hope nothing worse happens." Jericho answered talking through cyborg once again.

Robin watched welts and nicks appear on his friends smooth skin, fear spelled out clearly on his face. "What are you doing Raven?"

This little rabbit was fun. Had the beast waited where it first appeared she would have past by three times. The beast decided to test the thing on their circular travels by giving little signs it was there. A rustled leaf here, a disturbed branch there, and still it remained oblivious to his whereabouts. He could have pounced and killed the thing ten times over but it enjoyed the game. As it pondered its next turn and chose a path that would wind its way back to their starting point he decided to see how well it ran.

Herding this rabbit was a simple enough task. Kick a stone to the right and it ran to the left. Circle to a denser area of trees and it moved for an opening thinking to gain some ground. Put on some speed and it tried to out pace him in a frantic and blind rush forward. The thing was amusing in its feeble attempts to flee. But the beasts fun was short lived, his domain only stretched so far in any given direction, though he had done a masterful job of herding the rabbit had made it ever so slowly closer to the border leading to the forbidden lands. Three long leaps and he would have her. All too soon . . . one, if only it had run faster it may have been a better game . . . two, the beast could smell her fear as he neared, he eagerly awaited the taste of her blood! Three!

Raven moved as if in slow motion compared to the mental image of the beast, it was gaining ground on her fast, there was open ground ahead of her but she couldn't outrun it in the forest, how was she going to in the open? She didn't have time to think of it as the beast put on a sudden burst of speed, she was flat out but this thing seemed to keep coming. She knew she wasn't going to get away, all she could do it remember as much as possible for when she tried again.

Raven looked over her shoulder to see it leaping, its claws and powerful jaws ready to rend her limb from limb. A small scream escaped her lips as it was about to hit and she closed her eyes. Knocked to the ground, she instantly fell into the fetal position by instinct alone to protect her vitals, she rolled screaming across the ground waiting for the pain, but it never came.

"Naughty, naughty. Is that anyway to treat our very special guest?"

Raven dared a look when she heard the calm voice that sounded not unlike beast boys when he had been taken over by Madd Modd during independence day.

What she saw was the beast frozen in mid leap, claws spread, and jaws open wide for the killing blow. It was outlined in dark green energy that looked much like one of her spells. Standing next to the beast was something that could only be described as a male version of her? It was a handsome green man wearing a purple cape, black body suit, bejeweled belt, and purple boots. Raven knew enough about the mind to surmise the natures of these two being, the undisciplined mind usually contained a few representations of the person being, the id – all instincts and simple desires – represented in the beast that had almost mauled her, superego or conscience this usually represented itself as whom ever the specific person identified as being the most moral. The fact it looked like her was flattering in a way. That left the ego, the part she mostly come here for, for the ego always ran the core and thus held all beast boys memories of humanity.

Superego pushed the floating beast to the side and offered Raven his hand. It was odd but beast boy had never looked more appealing to her. "You can get up now milady he won't be harming you." The British accent was enough to push her over the edge, or would have been if she hadn't remembered how silly she looked. Raven took his offered hand and stood.

"Thank you." Was all she said but her mind raced with questions she knew she would be asking beast boy when next they talked.

"Not a problem, this one has always been a tough one to keep under control, but I fail to see why he would attack you of all people." Ravens savior looked dangerously at the beast. It attempted to speak but the energy was holding ever part of its mouth still, tongue included, so it came out as a gargle. The caped beast boy released enough to allow him to explain himself.

"It was a game! I wanted to test the little rabbit, how was I supposed to know she was off limits?" The caped beast boy backhanded the beast, glaring daggers as he roughly grabbed fur and ear as one in his hand and yanked its head up to look fully at the 'rabbit' it had been chasing.

"You didn't know SHE was 'off limits' are you that stupid?" He scolded.

The beast looked angry at first but took a good look at Raven, for the first time really looking at her face. Recognition dawned and it began to tremble, small tears forming at the corners of its eyes.

"I didn't know." It said turning to the other portion of beast boys mind. It just looked back. "I swear! You know how dark the forest is lately!"

"You can see in the dark." The beast was reminded.

"I wasn't paying attention, you know I would never . . . I would rather die then . . . You know it's the truth!" The beast wailed. The other beast boy let it go at that, it scrambled to her feet on all fours like an animal, then prostrated itself at her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry! I was playing, I swear! That was all it was! Please, you have to forgive me, PLEASE!" It repeated please over and over again as it shook and cried.

Raven was still shook up from her narrow escape, she knew full well if it hadn't been for this other part of beast boys mind stepping in she wouldn't have been around to hear an apology, but it was beast boy, a small and primitive part of him but still him.

Seeing him like this she couldn't help but feel a little pained for the tortured thing. "I forgive you, just please ask next time you want to play."

The beast looked up but didn't move anything but its head. Its face was beaming. "Thank you. Oh thank you! I will, I will remember to ask always, thank you!"

Beast boys conscience stalked over to the kneeling beast and stomped the ground behind it. "She gives you better then you deserve, now get!" The beast ruffled its fur and scurried away like a frightened dog, tail between its legs. When it was gone the caped beast boy smiled at Raven. "Thank you milady, sorry about that but you have to take a strong hand with him at times."

"I know what you mean; I have the same trouble with rage." She said. _As well as other more troubling emotions. _She thought to herself.

"I do apologies for my ignorance but I know not of whom you speak." Conscience said. "In better times maybe, but with id in control I can access only a few of my memories. My land has suffered but not as much as the self."

"Self, the core being! That's why I'm here! Can you take me to his land?" Raven said in a rush. The surprised conscience nodded his acceptance in doing so.

It was an agonizingly long trip as Raven walked along the blasted lands of beast boys self image, conscience floating beside her in much the same manner she would if she had her power. It was odd to be traveling with your gender photo negative beside you. To think beast boy thought enough about her character to include her in his mind design.

As she walked her companion spoke of how the lands should look, where memory stations had been, and what was missing or out of place. He was worried about his home she could tell. At one point they came across a set of ruined statues and Raven stopped, curious of their purpose. So far everything that had been described to her was out of a fantasy story, forests, valleys, rivers, and other such stunning natural views. These on the other hand represented a man made idol, they were broke into dozens of large and small pieces each, weathered, and wind worn so you could tell little about them.

"Many such statues dotted the land not that long ago. They didn't stand against the elements though and most here welcome their passing. Some still hang on, even in these troubling times, bad memories are the hardest things to be rid of." Conscience explains wrapping his arms around Raven and leading her way. "Come, you have other work, these are our troubles milady, we wouldn't want to burden you with them."

Raven leaves, looking back only momentarily to wonder who the statures had represented. They were obviously feminine in design but who would beast boy wish to forget so badly after flooding his minds realm with the thought of them? The answer hit her like a tone of bricks only a short while later and the thought made her shudder.

_Is that what awaits me if I pursue him? A bunch of broken and indistinguishable stones where pedestals of worship once stood? _She pushed the thoughts away for she would never betray him in that manner.

It seemed like she had walked for days but she finally came to the end of the journey, beast boys core loomed in front of her and Raven had to laugh when she saw it was a perfect representation of Titans Tower.

"I am sorry to say I must leave you milady." Conscience said pulling back from the tower.

"Why?"

The caped beast boy sighed, what he had to say was hard for him she could tell. "There was a time when no area was denied me but the invasion has shut the self off from the rest of us. He would have awakened long before but . . ." Conscience seemed to struggle to find just the right way to say this. He looked downcast and ashamed.

Raven walked up and placed a hand on each shoulder. "I'm here to help. You can tell me anything, its all right." She assured.

"Fear has taken over in there, the self hides!" He blurted out. "That is why we are unable to repair our home, that is why we are but a simple beast, and worst of all that is why we were unable to help in your time of need. The self is a coward!" He shouted defiantly at the tower then seemed to wilt under the weight of his own words. "And by that we all are." He waited for Ravens response, the verbal berating he knew would be coming after finding out her friend had left her to face such peril alone because he was simple to afraid to act. But she didn't speak. He looked up to see her smiling face, not a touch of anger present in her pale beauty. He felt a gentle pressure on his shoulders, a moment later he was pulled softly into Ravens tender arms. Conscience embraced her happily, glad she still wanted to be near him now that she knew the truth but confused as to why she did.

"The Garfield Logan I know is anything but a coward. He is brave, strong, kind, and even though I don't admit it, funny. He has always been there when I needed him and no matter how much I tried to push him away he stuck by me. Your mind was invaded and scarred. You need feel no shame in that." The two stayed that way for a while, silent, just content to enjoy the feel of each others arms, and the sound of the others soft breathing. When they broke Raven turned and walked for the door, not looking back.

"The first few levels are controlled by fear! You must be careful! The next floor should be the hall of mirrors, awaken only those with a gold rim! I don't know where self is but he would find some place he thinks is safe but if you can awaken enough memories he may show himself."

Raven waved a thank you to him as she walked through the door. "Be safe my angle." Conscience whispered as the door closed behind her.

Though the outside looked like Titans Tower the inside decidedly was not! The halls and stairs were a mix of forest and park paths, hills, bridges, and creaky ladders. It was like every bad horror movie landscape beast boy had ever seen rolled into one but all in all the trip so far had been uneventful. If the mental tower and the real tower shared any inside coherency to design she was four floors from the top and the most likely area for the hall and ego's hiding place. She wasn't afraid of the possible dangers of a fear filled realm for they were the fears of another. They held no terror for her.

An arrow struck a tree not far from her head startling her and causing her to fall to the ground. She scrambled to get to her feet and another bolt caught a chunk of Ravens leg causing her to stumble again. "Over here!" an unknown man yelled.

"I got it, first blood!" Another answered.

_Ok hunters could be a problem. _Raven thought as she struggled to her feet.

Ravens seemingly sleeping body jerked and twitched, blood flowed freely from her right leg and she took more cuts from her desperate flight. All the team knew was she was being hurt, badly.

"Why would friend beast boy do this to Raven?" Starfire asked sounding hurt.

"Its not him Star, Slade is responsible for all this." Robin said not sure of how to explain the situation he himself didn't full understand. Blood soaked the sleeve of her leotard and the group worked to stem the flow.

Raven had to admit being mistaken for an animal in season was a valid fear for her green friend, if the real thing was at all accurately represented he had lived this fear out.

"Over there." One of the hunters yelled. Raven began running again, it was maddening! No matter what she did she couldn't shake these men! Bad enough they kept on her but they were no slouches with their arrows. She had taken two good hits now and had many near misses. A door appeared in front of her and she leaped though it slamming the portal behind her as more arrows flew in to connect on the metal surface.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief at seeing an unremarkable hall in front of her. Knowing full well the pain involved but knowing also she couldn't continue with the shaft in place Raven set to work removing the projectile. She lay screaming into the darkness uncaring if anything heard her. She needed the release as much to distract her mind from the pain as to vent her rage and fears. All she could do after was shake and whimper to herself as she lay there on the cold floor telling herself she should be quiet incase another one of beast boys fears happened to inhabit this particular hall.

Tears soon slowed and Raven began to scold herself for falling apart the way she had, she was here for a reason after all, had known it wouldn't be easy, and also knew she needed to be moving not lying around sobbing. She rose determinedly and looking around it seemed she had found her destination. All around the hall hung frames of all sizes; covered in a layer of dust so thick she couldn't tell the color of the frame. Conscience had warned her to uncover only the gold ones, obviously beast boys representation for good or honored memories, she knew full well the damage she could cause if she uncovered too many or even an especially bad discarded memory. It could scar the boy so bad she would never be able to get him back.

Choosing the largest of the fist group she tentatively reached out intending to remove only enough of the covering to determine the color of the frame. The thing flared to life at the slightest tough of her delicate hand. The dust exploded off the mirror and her mind was flooded by images of beast boys past, his childhood after he was changed mostly, of how the other children and even some of the adults treated him. They were cruel. Beast boy was shunned, turned away from friends he had had for years, family members refused to look at him and his parents were cured for doing this to their child. He was beaten up by local boys and chased by the parents of girls he tired to befriend like some rabid dog. He was called and treated like a freak.

Raven wept as she saw the finality of his memory. A sad lonely boy trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He decided to act the clown from then on, he would still be a freak, but the attention would be one of mirth then of pain and hatred. To think she had contributed to his pain by constantly pointing out his flaws as if he hadn't known them hurt her to the core. The images faded and Raven pulled back.

"Ha ha ha, I love that one." Raven fell back from the speaker for he was inches from her face. She backpedaled trying desperately to escape the terrifying visage. "Such a low and vulnerable point in his life." It took a step toward her, its hand placed calmly behind its back. "So many possibilities to torment and plague. You have no idea how many possible relationships I have ruined with that one final image."

"You can't be real." Raven said trying to remain calm.

"In the world you come from no, but here," It waved its arms indicating the room. "Here I cam king."

"No, no you're not! I beat you once Slade!" Raven growled. "And I'll do it again." Fear just laughed at her, held his hand out and gripped his fist. Raven screamed in pain as the wound on her arm and leg began to glow bright red.

"Awww. Does it hurt badly?"

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. Please!

Authors notes: Well I am working but things keep popping up, oh the problems with having to hold a job!! Any way I hope you all like the new section, I will see when I can finish, sorry to keep teasing and about the cliff hanger but it can't be helped. So what do you think will happen?? R&R please. As always I value your input.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven threw herself at the image uncaring about the logic of fighting a mental obstacle that she needn't worry over. It would fix itself if she just finished what she had come here to do, but it angered her to see any form of Slade in this place.

She was more used to fighting with her spells but Robin had seen to it all the Titans knew how to handle themselves with or without powers. She launched a flurry of kicks and punches that would do the masked boy proud. Each one landed with little effect though as they were slapped effortlessly away by Fears fast hands. It was not unlike the true Slade, but she kept coming. Fear gave ground quickly and freely. Raven felt she had gauged the things power and speed correctly. She pushed on taking as much time as she could to look around and mentally map the area so she could return and continue her search for the gold rimmed mirrors once this monster was sent running.

Fear stumbled and Raven saw an opening. She moved in to take full advantage of it with a roundhouse kick when Fear pivoted and caught her foot just below the ankle. Raven gasped as he pulled her off her feet and hurled her a few away and into a wall, connecting with a few mirrors sending their memories into her mind as well as the lands around her. Again they were painful images, all the suffering he had endured in his early life was spilled out for her to see. Ravens mind reeled at the intensity of emotion.

"Mmmm, such delicious pain. All those cruel children and overacting people. I do so love the ease they give me in manipulating this mind." Fear said. Raven stood and was pushed into the wall again by fear as he appeared right in front of her. "You have contributed greatly to the pain I need little one." Raven attempted to strike him but he stopped her hand in mid swing. "Have a look." Fear thrust her to the other side of the corridor placing her hand on another – less dark – black rimmed mirror.

As with the others as soon as her hand touched the mirror it sprang to life sending the locked memories flooding into the world and her mind as well. Played out before the stunned girl was every remark, every snide comment, joke made at the green boys expense, and cruel act small or not. All their arguments over the years of knowing each other up to the days before he turned into a cat, worst of all with the memories came the emotional and mental anguish caused by her words or actions. They pained her more for how she felt now then the shared pain of the memory, each statement made to quiet the boy at the time and thought harmless for he just laughed and continued was shown to be deeply hurtful and tormenting to him. Each denial of his offered friendship or dismissive gesture cut into Raven like a knife. She was repulsed to see the monster she appeared to be and wished nothing more then to be free of the images, to block out her mind to the truth of what she was. How? How could she have been so vile to one who only wished to be accepted? Did she not wish the same acceptance and strive as he did to impress?

As the memories dimmed Raven stood, still clutching the mirror, her body trembling uncontrollably, her vision blurred by the tears streaming down her face. Her mouth hung open, she wanted to scream, to deign all she had just witnessed, to plead for forgiveness, but she just stood there, shaking, unable to move. Oblivious to the fact that fear no longer held her Raven tried desperately to center herself, but the images just kept coming!

"I should thank you." Fear whispered in Ravens ear. She jumped, his words breaking the spell. Allowing her to remember where she was and how much danger this thing had put her in. "Odd though, do you know what his three largest fears are?"

Turning as defiant a gaze as she could upon the thing Raven asked. "What?"

She was backhanded and sent crashing to the floor. "One, to not be able to change back into a human, a fear I have put to good use." Fear explained as he kicked Raven across the floor. "Two, he so desperately wants to keep in good with his friends, how awful it would be to be shunned by them." Another kick and Slade bent to grab her by the hair, turning her head to face him he continued in a very low voice. "And the biggest one of them all. That said friends be hurt. Your death should break his mind ever so nicely." He laughed. But Raven didn't make a sound as he held her their, all the answers seemed to fall into place and she cursed herself for a fool.

"No." Raven said as she was pulled to her feet by her short hair.

"What was that?" Fear asked for she has spoken it very low.

"I said no." Raven stated flatly then accentuated the denial with a stiff backhand. Fear let go of Raven. Staggered back from the surprisingly powerful strike.

"How!"

Raven laughed. "You caught me off guard, appearing the way you did. But that is your way after all, isn't it?" She closed the gap between them quickly delivering another powerful blow to his midsection. Fear gasped and doubled over as the air was forced from his lungs.

"How is this possible?" He squeaked in pain. "You were so weak just a moment ago."

"You did your job well _Slade_. The lonely forest paths, dark and foreboding walks, and just when I had found my goal the worst villain I have ever faced shows up to thwart me. The hunters were a nice touch. I was completely taken in by the illusion." Fear attempted to strike her back but Raven caught his arm and twisted, cracking bones could be heard over his hisses of protest. "Your power, your very being depends on those around you being afraid, their mental anguish feeding you. But you are the fear of another, not mine!" Raven put a little more pressure into her grip. "As long as I remain focused you have no power over me."

Fear summoned his power again causing Ravens wounds to gush and throb as if freshly inflicted. She winced but showed no other sign of effect. "I survive on _his_ fear girl. He fears your safety so I CAN hurt you!" He said smugly. Raven thrust her hand onto his masked face and squeezed.

"That you can. You could most likely cause me physical pain greater then any I have ever known. Rip me limb from limb and put me back so you could do it again. Even take my life despite my precautions." The mask began to crack ever so slowly under the tremendous pressure Raven placed upon it. "But unlike the other forces in this land you require the minds attention. I have studied long and hard to lock mine away and without that you are weak. Nothing . . . Hollow!" Upon the final word Raven crushed the mask and shattered the image of Slade kneeling before her. She didn't have time to revel in her victory though for once its master was defeated the world he created around him began to crumble.

Raven ran.

"She's loosing too much blood!" Robin yelled as the others rushed around to hook up the I.V. and plasma. He worked to close the wounds on her arm and leg that just seemed to keep opening no matter what he did as well as the new ones showing on her feet, hands, both legs, arms, shoulders, and head. What ever she was fighting it was winning in the boy wonders opinion.

Jericho stood watching, wondering if this amazing girl would pull it off or die in the attempt. She was so confident when this started, so was he, but now that wounds were appearing in rapid succession upon her still form he had to wonder.

Weaving her way through the falling debris desperate to find an exit and keep from being struck by the stone or worse a bit of mirror that refused to break but would fill her mind with more of fears memories used to inflict pain and suffering upon beast boys mind.

Straight ahead Raven saw a door, a door that appeared to be stable in the chaos of the hall. _Don't be locked, just don't be locked! _Was the only thought running through Ravens mind as she closed on the portal. When she was close enough she noticed – briefly for the ceiling coming down around her was more important – the door had her name written upon it. A few feet and she would be there. Moaning of metal and cracking concrete sounded over head and Raven registered the whole of the hall was coming down, she had taken a few hits but all minor, what was coming now would end this jaunt for sure. Raven did not look forward to repeating this trip after her recovery so this had to work. The door had to be open!

She leaped, closing her eyes and awaiting the inevitable pain of hitting the door and the roof falling upon her. Raven heard the door slide open and she skidded through to a soft and painless landing in the thickly carpeted room beyond.

When she thought it safe enough to chance a look Raven uncovered her head and opened her eyes. What she saw was an exact replica of her room! The dark interior, book shelves, dresser, bed, lamps, stands, magic components and mixing bowels, everything was where it was supposed to be right down to her favorite book ends and knickknacks. The titles of all the books were perfect in every way and she was sure if she opened one it would have the appropriate spells or stories even though she knew beast boy hadn't read any of them. Every detail was right save for one thing.

There was someone in her bed.

Raven walked slowly to the lump under the covers. All her training told her this was one of two things. It was either another subterfuge by the damaged mind that would turn on her and possible send her back to her own head. Or, it was ego, beast boys self image and the very thing she was here to find. Tentatively she reached for the covers, grasped the end, and with a sigh of resignation she yanked back.

The thing she revealed shrieked in fright as its hiding place was ripped away. "Don't hurt me!" It whimpered. "Please, just leave me alone."

Raven had always wondered what the minds of her friends had looked like and how they painted their self image. In all her imaginings she had never thought beast boys – even at his lowest times – would look the way it did. She had expected to see a grand hero or overly handsome stud from some comic book, manga, or anime he identified with. What lay before her was the embodiment of every insult she and anyone else had ever labeled the green titan with. Its face wasn't so far off from the real thing but slack and trembling, eyes wide as they could be, and looking far withdrawn. Its body was bone with skin stretched over it, weak and shaky, and his fine hair was pocked with bald spots. It lay in the fetal position staring up at her with one huge eye.

"Please." It begged again and Raven had to resist the urge to scream. She felt sorry for her tormented love but more then anything she was angry. How could he see himself this way!? So he had been captured, so his mind had been through a lot, so his life wasn't perfect. So what! Your self image was the most sacred portion of your mind, the place you held all your hopes and dreams of what you are and could be, Garfield Logan was wonderful, Brave and loyal to a fault, funny, and strong! This was nothing like the real thing and if she wasn't sure his mind would further turn in on itself she would have grabbed the thing before her and shaken him until he changed to suit the image more like the actual living beast boy. It took every ounce of self control she had left not to throttle the thing in front of her for being foolish. But this had to be handled delicately.

"Its ok Logan, I won't hurt you." Raven said as sweetly as she could manage.

"How did he get you in here?" Ego asked referring to fear Raven assumed.

"He is gone Logan, I banished him for now but you need to take control to keep it that way."

"No, not enough left to manage. Go away tell your master I am beat." Ego said in a bit of a wine.

"He is no master of mine, I'm the real thing." Raven assured as she sat down beside him.

Ego shrank back as much as the bed would allow. "He has sent you to the door before, as well as the others, tempting me. I won't give them up!"

The last came with a bit more strength so Raven began to have hopes. She was sure he was talking about his memories of his true self, he would have most likely hidden them for safety when Slade began brainwashing. "Others may have come but how many were able to breach the door?" She asked calmly knowing the answer for she knew well the workings of a defensive self.

"None."

"That should tell you something."

Ego seemed to think about it for a moment then turned sitting up a little. "So he is gone?"

Raven stood and motioned to the door. "See for yourself." Thinking it a trick it took the haggard mind a while to crawl off the bed and walk to the door, longer still to open it but Raven waited, speaking encouraging words when ever it seemed it would stop. An empty realm appeared in the opening beyond the door and ego stared out in awe and amazement.

"Its true." He said shutting the door.

"Yes it is, now you have nothing to fear, go out and take back your world. We want our friend back.

"Will you come with me?" it asked. Raven shook her head.

"Coming here has made me weak, I need time to heal, and now that you can move feely you don't need me."

"No." It said.

"What! What do you mean no!" Raven yelled. Ego shank back again.

"I can't do it alone, I am broken. Weak. This place is safe, we can both stay here. The gold mirrors are safe, I have hidden them well, he will not find them without me."

Raven glared daggers at the mental image. "You selfish little brat! I knew you would do this. How could I think you could possibly be brave enough for this? Stop your sniveling right this instant and go!" She yelled stepping ever so close to the thing and giving it only one of two choices, stand and listen or go through the door.

"But I'm safe here. I-"

"Get out of my room!" Raven yelled. Instinct took over and the image of ego fled the wrathful girl. When he was gone the room vanished and she could feel things changing, rearranging themselves into a more coherent world. It would work she was sure so she felt no guilt in letting her battered and exhausted mind return to the healing magic's of her body.

The team was paying close attention to Raven, wounds had stopped appearing but they were so in the dark of what was going on they feared they could start up again at any moment. So intent on watching her they didn't even see the cat – who they had placed on a stretcher behind them – transform back into the green boy.

Raven drew a deep breath as her mind and body became one again catching the attention of all around.

"Is she ok?" Asked Cyborg. Jericho standing next to him quickly checked her pulse and nodded, she was fine. The entire team let out a sigh of relief. A bluish aura appeared over Ravens entire body and they tensed again.

"What now?" Robin asked as he stepped forward. Of all the Titans he had been taking this the hardest. He was used to giving orders confident he could jump in and pull the team out if anything went wrong but now he was helpless. Quick hands and agile feet couldn't help him here.

"Oh dear, oh dear. What other vileness has befallen friend Raven." Starfire asked as she bobbed up and down.

"I don't think so Star, look closely." Cyborg said as his robot eye caught a change. The others did look closer and all smiled to see the smaller of her cuts mending.

"Umm . . . ex. . . excuse me." Everyone jumped and spun around to see the unknown speaker was none other then their friend back in human form, sitting on the bed clutching his knees to his chest. "Sorry but where am I?" He asked. Everyone was so happy they almost missed the odd question but Robin piped in.

"Titans Tower BB where else?"

"Who?" The green Titan asked in earnest. Everyone was stunned but Jericho stepped forward and gave the sign to calm themselves. Amnesia was something he could handle.

It took a week but beast boy knew who he was by the end of it, he still had trouble remembering everything but it would come in time Jericho said, all he needed was to get back into his normal routine. Beast boy didn't do as he was told though for how could he get back to normal when the woman that saved his life and his mind was laying in a bed in a coma? He spend every waking moment watching over her seemingly sleeping form, hoping she would wake up, even is she hated him for everything he had put her through he just wanted her to be ok. Everyday a little more of her body healed, and when the wounds were all gone still she remained asleep. Jericho was called back after she had stayed that way for three weeks but he said she was fine and would awaken soon. True enough it happened but she had been out a total of five weeks.

Raven opened her eyes to see the smiling faces of her friends staring down at her. She knew they would all be there for Jericho had entered her mind to see how she faired. She had explained about the strain it put on her and he understood well the minds frailties in situations like this. She had given the exact date and set about putting things back in order, with the help of her other emotions, love especially for she was thrilled her mistress was no longer fighting the point.

Raven seemed excited about confronting beast boy, planning to hit him for the rough treatment and the ridiculous self image he had conjured. Followed by a kiss she hoped would set him off his feet!

The room came into focus slowly and she let her mind and body reorient itself. Each Titan gave greetings in turn as their faces became clear. Robin with his usual praise, Star clapping happily, Cyborg saying 'booya' and giving her the thumbs up, Jericho was there and bowed. Raven turned her head to the right, then the left, up? She sat bolt up right almost falling off the bed but managing a good look around as Cyborg and Robin rushed in to steady her.

"Uhh, sorry guess I still haven't fully recovered. Where is beast boy? Jericho said he was ok? I thought he would be here?" Raven asked.

"He is fine Raven." Robin said.

"All thanks to you girl." Cyborg put in.

"But friend beast boy thought it best if he not be here when you awakened." Starfire said laying her hand on Ravens shoulder.

"Well call him in here! I have a few things to say to the green bean!" Raven Laughed.

"Umm we can't." Cyborg admitted. Raven looked questioningly at all of them.

"Harold called nine days ago asking for help with some diplomatic issues on three different dimensions. Knowing you would awaken soon, beast boy volunteered." Robin explained.

Raven just sat there, trying her best not to cry. She didn't think her heart could be more broken if you hit it with a sledge. Up near the top of the tower a large window flashed black for a split second before breaking and raining its tiny peaces to the ground. So fine were the bits they fell like snow and could not be distinguished from the sand of the beach, the peaces too numerous to count, just the way Raven felt her heart had been shattered.

**END**

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. Please!

Authors notes: As love said to Raven, I just couldn't resist! Sorry to be a tease like this but I will finish what happens to Beast boy and Raven in my next story, so if you want to know if they get together look for **'The Fox and the Fedora'** it will be under Romance and a Red X story. Hope you all don't hate me too much and thanks again to all that reviewed and for all the kind words.


End file.
